Farscape: Dreamer - A Wrench in the Clockwork
by Code Breaker
Summary: Jacob Norad, a fan of the show begins to have dreams after watching an episode, a while later he realizes that his dreams affect the show after a mistake he made has caused it to end. With one last chance left, he tries to correct his error.


**WARNING: "Farscape", characters, objects, places, and whatnot are property to the Jim Henson Company and the Sci-Fi Channel. Jacob, his friends, other people within the area, and the town that he lives in are creations of the author(s). Any references to any other works of fiction (either TV shows or movies) are just for fun, and they are copyrighted to the companies that own them. The same goes with the songs featured within the story itself.  
  
This fic isn't for SACCers or people who are pro-DRD protection. So, you have been warned.  
  
SPOILER WARNING: If you haven't seen "A Clockwork Nebari", I recommend you NOT read this script. However, the choice is really up to you. Also, there are slight scene spoilers for "A Nightmare on Elm Street" and "Gone in 60 Seconds" (2000), so, I thought I'd let you know.**  
  
  


**Farscape: Dreamer**  
_"A Wrench in the Clockwork"_  
By Code Breaker

  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
BACKGROUND COLOR: BLACK  
  
  
WHITE WRITING:   
  
  


September 15th, 2000

  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: TV SET  
  
  
We watch as a light gray guy comes up from what appears to be the doorway of the room. This room is massive, like a landing bay. He has black hair, and the way he dresses isn't that of a normal human. Then we see a familiar female character, coming into the room as well. It's CHIANA, the Nebari chick of the Moya crew. It's obvious this is an episode of "Farscape", an excellent TV show beyond the norm of any sci-fi show before it. What is being shown on the screen is the ending of "A Clockwork Nebari", Chiana wanting to go with the Meelak, one of the guest characters in this episode.  
  
  
CHIANA-   
I'm coming with you!  
  
MEELAK-   
Neri asked me not to bring you, he's my leader. I do what he says.   
  
  
He goes to leave, but Chiana runs to him.  
  
  
CHIANA-   
No, hey hey hey!   
  
  
She manages to grab him and touches his face.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Neri doesn't know what he's talking about. All right? I'm three cycles younger than him and I had to teach him how to... how to sinch his shoes.  
  
MEELAK-   
I believe if I limp across the Nebari boundary, and tell them we were attacked and everybody else was killed they might believe me.   
  
  
He begins to walk away from her. He then pauses.  
  
  
MEELAK-  
And, I still have information vital to the resistance.  
  
  
JOHN CRICHTON comes into the bay just as Chiana gets much louder.  
  
  
CHIANA-   
But I want to help!!  
  
  
ANGLE ON: TEENAGE BOY  
  
  
We find a teenage boy watching this. He is JACOB NORAD (18), a high schooler and a fan of the show. He watches the show on his 26 inch RCA TV set, laying out on the couch. He has a cover pulled up to his neck. He reaches out from underneath the cover, pick up a McDonald's cup and takes a sip from it. We can still hear the show playing in the background.  
  
  
JOHN-   
Chiana, he's right. It's for the best, if you go into Nebari territory you will be recognized and arrested.   
  
  
ANGLE ON: TV SET  
  
  
We see John with his hands on his hips, Chiana stares at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
CHIANA-   
Ne.. Neri's alive (Smiles lightly) I just gotta - I want to see him.  
  
JOHN-   
I understand, but you cannot compromise what he's doing. Your brother's alive. He's alive. Take that. It's more than what you had yesterday.  
  
  
Chiana shakes her head slightly, a smile across her lips.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
I want to go to him.  
  
  
JOHN-   
I know... but since when do people like us get what we want?  
  
  
A ship is heard powering up, Chiana looks to it, a tear falling down her cheek. Meelak's vessel as it lifts in the docking bay. She turns back to Crichton and they embrace. He holds her as they walk back to the corner. Sounds like she is crying as Crichton rubs her back. The screen goes to black and the ending credits come up.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He has a slight smirk on his face, and then he licks his lips.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Great. Where in the world do they keep coming up with these connections? It's almost as if they knew about my life.  
  
  
He scratches his face, appearing to be slightly sleepy. He stretches and yawns, slowly sitting up. We get a good look at the room as he climbs off the couch, the white walls illuminated by a fluorinate light that is on top of the entertainment center where the TV rests. A blue recliner and a tan loveseat also reside in the room. Jacob begins to wrap his arm up with the cover until it is a ball on his right arm. He picks up his McDonald's cup with his free hand, taking another sip from it. He begins to shake it, showing that it's finally empty. He heads over to the kitchen next to the living room, placing the cup on the counter.  
  
  
INT.: JACOB'S BEDROOM  
  
  
We watch as the light comes on, revealing Jacob's bedroom. It has blue walls, with white trim. The room is clean, with the occasional item on top of the computer desk and the dresser in which his smaller VCR with the TV on top rests. He walks over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of PJ pants and an old T-shirt for "The Doors". We watch him change his clothes, taking notice of his body. He isn't well built, seeming to be puny than any other teenager his age who would most likely be on the football team. It's clearly obvious that he is a wimp, not capable to defend himself in a fight if it ever came to it. He tries tossing his clothes into the basket like a basketball player, only for him to miss. He heads over to the basket resting near the closet door, picking up and placing the clothes into the basket. He reaches up and turns on the ceiling fan, it spinning fast on high. He switches off the light, the moonlight shines in through the windows. He pulls the covers up over him.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB'S FACE  
  
  
We get a better shot of him as he adjusts himself in bed so that he can fall asleep. There is nothing but silence, with the exception of the overhead fan, the sound fading away into the far background. At last, silence. But there is a faint echo of someone's voice... The voice of Varla.   
  
  
VARLA- (echoing in Jacob's mind)  
Chiana, dear... It's time to go home....  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
BACKGROUND COLOR: BLACK  
  
  
There is the sound of a Peacekeeper pulse pistol firing off. But it's not a solid shot. It sounds as if the weapon had jammed, the shot not even counting as one. There is another sound, the sound of another weapon firing, clearly not a Peacekeeper weapon. There is the sound of two bodies hitting the ground, almost as if the weapon that had fired had knocked them both down.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: JACOB'S EYES  
  
  
He opens his eyes quickly, not sure what it was that he heard. He begins to look around off the screen, not sure about what is going on.  
  
  
JACOB-  
What the....?  
  
  
He quickly sits up.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We see him sit up, looking at the cramped area in which he is in. This clearly doesn't look like his bedroom. He pulls himself, holding on to a cargo box while doing so. He stands up, looking around the room, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
We get a far off shot of Jacob, who stands in the bay, surprised. It's the hanger bay of Moya from "Farscape", no doubt about it. Everything is exactly like Jacob and any other fan of the show would see it, down to the tools on the table.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He rubs his hands through his hair and quickly shaking his face, the sound of his mouth flapping about as he tries to shake this weird dream. He stops, looking around. He's still there.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I should have known better than to eat that Meat Lover's pizza.  
  
  
There is a sound that comes from the hallway, catching Jacob's attention. He looks off to where the sound came from.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: DOOR  
  
  
We see the rotating door entering into the room hanging wide open.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he walks towards the door.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOOR  
  
  
We look at the open door as Jacob slowly sticks his head out, wondering what it was he heard.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: HALLWAY.  
  
  
We see a pair of shoes entering into the frame, along with the sound of a familiar hoverchair. We watch as Meelak and VARLA enter into view. It appears that Meelak is helping Varla, who appears to be injuried. Following behind them, entering into the frame is RYGEL, the Hynerian dominar. With our surprise, behind Rygel, is AERYN SUN, dragging both John Crichton and Chiana by their collars, both appear to be knocked out. It's a surprise that Aeryn is able to drag so much weight (but not a real one since she moved a table in "Crackers Don't Matter" that took four people to put back into place).  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob, whose eyes go wide as he notices where he is.  
  
  
JACOB-  
You've got to be kidding me.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: AERYN  
  
  
She stops, almost as if she had heard Jacob. We are at an angle in which we can see Jacob in the background. He quickly ducks back into the doorway, just as Aeryn turns around to look behind her. She slowly scans the hallway, not sure of what it was that sparked the feeling of being watched (if she even feels anything due to being mind-frelled). She blinks slowly, and then turns around. She continues to drag both John and Chiana.  
  
  
INT.: HANGER BAY  
  
  
Jacob is hiding next to the door, glad that Aeryn isn't coming towards him. He breathes a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
  
JACOB-  
This is REALLY odd.  
  
  
There is a faint sound off in the background. So faint, it sounds almost as if it was on another plane of existence. It sounds like a telephone ring. It gets louder... And louder... And louder.....  
  
  
INT: PETERS HOUSEHOLD - JACOB'S ROOM -MORNING  
  
  
Jacob wakes up to the sound of a telephone ringing. He looks over at the phone, and then picks it up.  
  
  
JACOB- (yawning)  
Hello?  
  
VOICE (MALE)-  
Yo, Jacob. It's me.  
  
  
On the other end of the phone is Jacob's friend TIM DORRIL (18), also a high schooler and a friend of Jacob. Jacob rubs his eyes with his free hand.  
  
  
JACOB-  
What time is it?  
  
TIM-  
About eight forty-five in the morning. Why? Did I wake you?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah. I'm glad you did too. By the way it looked, it was going to be a freaky one.  
  
TIM-  
Well, I really am glad that you're happy about it. I was calling to be sure that you remembered that today is Saturday. We're going to the movies, remember?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah.  
  
TIM-  
You want me to come over or do you want to come over here?  
  
JACOB-  
You come over here and pick me up. F2 barely has any gas in her to make it.  
  
TIM-  
I still can't believe you named your car that dude. You're a total die-hard fan by doing stuff like that.  
  
JACOB-  
Well, I don't see why not. I mean, there are cars out there called "Moby Dick", "Radio Flyer", and whatnot. Besides, it's a good tribute.  
  
TIM-  
Okay. I'll be over around eleven.  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. I'll take a small nap after I'm done with getting ready. There'll be a key under the mat. Just let yourself in and wake me up.  
  
TIM-  
I'll hit the doorbell before opening the door.  
  
JACOB-  
DON'T do that.  
  
TIM-  
Okay, I will do it. Bye.  
  
  
Before Jacob can argue, the line goes dead. Tim has just hung up. Jacob looks at the receiver for a moment.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Don't.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
  
We see Jacob enter into the living room, dressed in a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. He has the towel he used to dry off in his right hand, using it to clean out any water in his ears. He takes a seat on the couch, picking up a pair of socks and black B.U.M. Equipment shoes that he had lying there from before he got into the shower. He picks up the TV remote and turns on the TV, still on the Sci-Fi Channel.   
  
  
CLOSE-UP: TV SCREEN  
  
  
To our surprise, it's the second showing of "A Clockwork Nebari" from last night. Jacob watches as he sees Meelak helping Varla walk... with Rygel following behind them.... And Aeryn dragging Chiana and John behind her, by their collars.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks curiously at the scene, it seeming familiar.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Huh.... I don't remember seeing that last ni...  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: TV SCREEN  
  
  
Jacob stops, noticing that Aeryn has stopped in her tracks. She looks back down the hallway towards hanger, almost as if she had felt someone's eyes on her. She turns back around and continues to drag John and Chiana.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob scratches his head, and then shrugs.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Okay, I get it. I see this in the episode last night. I fall asleep, I dream about it, and forget about this part. That's clearly explainable and understandable.  
  
  
He puts on his socks, followed by his shoes. He lies out on the couch, looking at his wrist watch.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: WATCH  
  
  
The Casio Illuminator's digital face reads 9:45 am.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He puts his arm down, looking at the TV. He watches it for a moment, and then switches it off. He adjusts himself on the couch to where he's sleeping on his side. He closes his eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap before going to the movies. Slowly as he drifts off, we hear another voice echoing within his mind as she falls asleep. It's clearly recognizable. It's Zhaan's voice.  
  
  
ZHAAN- (echoing)  
Soon you will know the bliss I know.  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
BACKGROUND COLOR: BLACK  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA- AERYN'S ROOM  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob slowly wakes up, wondering where in the world he is. He sits up, hitting his head on a solid item above him. He soon realizes that he is underneath a bed. He slowly crawls out from under the bed, looking about the place. He rubs his head, checking to be sure that his head isn't bleeding.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Well, it could be worse. I could be climbing out of a toilet.  
  
  
There is the sound of footsteps coming up, Jacob quickly climbing back under the bed. We pull back to find Aeryn entering into the room, wearing a metallic collar. She is obviously mind-frelled because she is acting calm as she gathers her weapons (one PK pulse rifle from under the cushioning of a seat near the window and a knife from a small compartment, which looks like a soap holder inside the shower) staring out into nothing. She carries them out of the room, her footsteps fading away down the hall towards the right. We look back over to the bed, Jacob slowly pulling himself out.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Yee-OUCH. I'm sorry for whoever tries to attack Aeryn in the shower.  
  
  
He climbs out all the way, getting up onto his feet.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We look in at Aeryn's room as Jacob heads over to the door. We pan down the hallway towards the right as Jacob looks down that direction. We then look down the left, catching Jacob turning his head to look down that way. We look back at Jacob who is trying to figure out which direction to go.  
  
  
JACOB- (to himself)  
Okay... No matter which way you go, you'll end up in trouble. That is a PURE fact. It happens in all dreams.  
  
  
He licks his lips, looking in both directions again.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Frell it. If I'm going to get in trouble in my own dream, it's not going to be while I stand here.  
  
  
He picks the right and begins to head off. He heads down the hallway, coming to a cross-junction, he looks in both directions before picking the left one. He comes up to another cross-junction. He peeks down the one to the right.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: AERYN AND D'ARGO  
  
  
Jacob spots Aeryn and D'ARGO, the warrior Luxan, storing all the weapons on the ship in a box. D'argo also has a metal collar on like the one Aeryn is wearing.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He is looking from around the corner, watching them.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: AERYN AND D'ARGO  
  
  
We look at Aeryn's hand as she closes the lid. We notice that she locks the lid with a key, pulling it out of the keyhole.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
JACOB-  
That explains where their weapons were throughout the episode, I guess. But where they put the crate afterwards, I have ZERO ideas.  
  
  
Jacob slowly disappears behind the corner.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Jacob turning around, coming face to face with ZHAAN, the Delvian priestess. She also wears a metal collar like D'argo and Aeryn. Jacob is caught off guard by her being there.  
  
  
JACOB- (surprised)  
WOAH!   
  
ZHAAN- (almost without much emotion in her voice)  
Who are you?  
  
JACOB-  
Oh... I'm, ah...  
  
  
Jacob is quiet for a moment, quickly thinking about what to say.  
  
  
JACOB-  
A plumber! That's it. I'm a plumber. Somebody named Varla called, she said that your toilets are backed up.  
  
  
Zhaan looks close at him, noticing that he's not wearing a collar.  
  
  
ZHAAN-  
You're not cleansed.  
  
JACOB-  
What are you talking about? I got in the shower a few minutes ago.  
  
  
Zhaan grabs Jacob's shirt collar, and tosses him against the wall. She then throws him across the hallway into another wall, the impact scratching his left cheek. She grabs him, pulling him out towards the middle of the hallway.  
  
  
ZHAAN-  
You must be cleansed.  
  
JACOB-  
You must be frelled!  
  
  
Jacob rears back and punches Zhaan right in the face, nearly sending her skidding half way down the hallway. Jacob looks at his hand. And then back at Zhaan.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Holy dren.... I hit Zhaan!  
  
  
Without warning, a hand grabs the back of Jacob's neck in a tight grip. Jacob is lifted off the floor, his feet dangling. It turns out, D'argo heard Jacob's startled cry, causing him and Aeryn to arrive at the scene. D'argo is the one who has a hold of Jacob's neck.  
  
  
D'ARGO-  
How dare you hit a priestess.  
  
  
Jacob rears his leg back, hitting D'argo square in the stomach. D'argo grabs his stomach, letting go of Jacob. He lands flat on the floor, grabbing throat from the combination of nearly being choked by D'argo's powerful hand and hitting the floor which knocked the air out of him. He crawls on his hands and knees trying to get away, occasionally grabbing his throat in order to try to breath. Aeryn begins to follow after him. Jacob crawls past Zhaan, nearly back to the hallway in which he enter that one he is in.  
  
  
ANGLE: FRONT OF JACOB  
  
  
We see a pair of legs coming from around the corner, just as Jacob comes to it. Jacob stops and looks up, nearly slipping.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: VARLA  
  
  
The Nebari woman stands in view, forcing our gazes up to her.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
JACOB-  
Oh, dren....  
  
  
Just when we think that Jacob is captured, we hear the faint sound of a doorbell buzzing. The buzzing gets louder and louder until....  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: JACOB'S EYE  
  
  
We see Jacob's eye pop open. We pull back from Jacob's eye to see that he's on the couch. It was a dream. The doorbell buzzs a few times. Jacob climbs up off the couch, and heads for the door.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOOR  
  
  
We see Jacob enter into the frame, unlocking and opening the door. Tim stands there. He wears a blue T-shirt with the words "She's Fakin' It" in orange on it.  
  
  
TIM-  
Hey dude.  
  
JACOB-  
I thought I told you NOT to ring the bell.  
  
TIM-  
I didn't catch that.  
  
  
Tim enters into the house, Jacob closing the door behind him.  
  
  
TIM-  
You ready to go?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah. I was waiting on you.  
  
Tim looks at Jacob oddly.  
  
  
TIM-  
Dude, what happened to your face?  
  
JACOB-  
What do you mean?  
  
TIM-  
You've got a scratch on it. It's bled a little.  
  
  
Jacob looks at Tim for a moment, then heads off the screen.  
  
  
INT.: BATHROOM  
  
  
The florescent light comes on, Jacob coming into view. He looks at the mirror at his right cheek, not finding anything. He then looks at his left one, it turning out to have a scratch. It has bled a little bit, but not a whole lot. He is confused about how he got it. He turns on the water, and begins to wash the blood off of his face.   
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOORWAY  
  
  
Jacob stands in the frame. We are able to see Tim step up and stand in the doorway in the background.  
  
  
TIM-  
You okay?  
  
JACOB-  
Yes.  
  
TIM-  
How'd that happen?  
  
JACOB-  
I don't know. I must have, ah... scratched my face when the doorbell woke me up. I didn't even realize it.  
  
TIM-  
Are you sure you're okay?  
  
  
Jacob dries his face with a towel, and turns to Tim.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Yes, Tim. I'm all right. I've never been better in my whole life.  
  
  
Jacob puts the towel down and turns to him.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Come on, man. Let's roll.  
  
  
Jacob walks around Tim, who stands there for a moment. He wonders what was that happened.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT.: ROAD - DAY  
  
  
We watch as Tim's red 1982 Pontiac Trans-Am as it passes by us.  
  
  
INT.: TRANS-AM  
  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson  
  
  
We see Tim behind the wheel and Jacob in the passenger seat.  
  
  
JACOB-  
So, who's going to be at the theater?  
  
TIM-  
Its just Renee, Jacob.  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. How's Renee been, anyways? It's been quite some time since I last saw her.  
  
TIM-  
Everything's been good with her, dude. We've been having a great time.  
  
JACOB-  
Tim, I've got a question. Have you been having any weird dreams lately?  
  
TIM-  
I haven't been sleeping much since Renee and I are always...  
  
JACOB- (cutting in)  
Tim, have you?  
  
TIM-  
No, I can't say I have. Why do you ask?  
  
JACOB-  
I just might be loosing my mind, that's all.  
  
TIM-  
Wanna tell me about it?  
  
JACOB-  
I would, but I don't think you'd understand.  
  
TIM-  
Try me, dude.  
  
  
Jacob is silent for a brief moment, looking out the window.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Tim, you know how much I'm into "Farscape" don't you?  
  
TIM-  
Yeah. Naming your car after it, the episodes on tape, the conventions, yeah sure.  
  
JACOB-  
Well... Something odd happened last night.  
  
TIM-  
You mean in the show?  
  
JACOB-  
No, I mean in my dreams. After watching last night's episode, I dreamt that I was in the episode.  
  
TIM-  
As who?  
  
JACOB-  
As myself. I was in the hanger where something had happened moments before. I looked out into the hallway, and found Aeryn Sun dragging Chiana and John by the collar of their shirts, both of them passed out. Just earlier when I was waiting on you, the episode came on again, and they showed the same thing. I thought to myself, "Okay, you saw it last night, but never really caught onto it." So, I went to sleep and I dreamt that I was on Moya again. I find D'argo and Aeryn storing all the weapons on board in a container that has a locking mechanism that can only be unlocked with a key. Zhaan comes out of nowhere, manages to throw me into the walls a bit, D'argo came around and picked me up by my collar. Plus there's the Nebari chick from that episode that came up, and I thought it was the end. That's when you woke me up.  
  
TIM-  
Okay, you're having a series of dreams inspired by the show.  
  
JACOB-  
But there is something that is odd about this, Tim. They seem real. I mean, so real. I'm not talking about that "Okay, it's an 8 bit video" type of real. I mean like surround sound, in your face, smell-o-vision realistic, you know what I'm saying?  
  
TIM-  
Dude, they're not real. They're just subconscious imagery spun off from the show, created by your mind.  
  
JACOB-  
Tim, the scratch on my cheek.  
  
TIM-  
What about it?  
  
JACOB-  
I remember getting a scratch on my cheek in the dream after being slammed into the wall by Zhaan. I wake up and you point out that I have one, on the same cheek, in the same spot, and that it was recent. That's kinda weird, don't you think?  
  
TIM-  
So, like you said, you must have scratched yourself when you woke up.  
  
JACOB-  
I know. Like I said, I might be going insane.  
  
TIM-  
Dude, I know you. You're not a couple of rubbers short of a wild orgy just yet.  
  
JACOB-  
So, what are you thinking?  
  
TIM-  
Well, dude, I say that you've been watching too much of that stupid show that its actually affecting your subconscious.  
  
JACOB - (in protest)  
The show is NOT stupid.  
  
TIM-  
Dude, I know you're still ticked off about WGN removing "Knight Rider" from the 4 pm spot, but it doesn't mean that you have to get into a stupid show like "Farscape".  
  
JACOB-  
How would you know if its stupid if you've never seen it before?  
  
TIM-  
Okay, name at least five good things about it.  
  
JACOB-  
Five good things.... First, it's different than any other Sci-Fi space TV show out there. I mean, screw "Star Trek". This show is totally extreme. They don't give a flip flying Charlie Brown about what the show should be like, they're doing it the way they want to.  
  
TIM-  
How is it different?  
  
JACOB-  
Do you know any Federation starship that was a living creature capable of thinking on its own?  
  
TIM-  
Okay, number two.  
  
JACOB-  
Two, its got characters in which you can actually relate to. NOT those cheesy revamping characters that you see on every other TV show. I mean, these characters have some pasts behind them; they've got the ability to expand further than ANY other characters you see on TV.  
  
TIM-  
Three.  
  
JACOB-  
The chicks on the show, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, and Gigi Edgley, ALL HOTTIES. I mean, three hotties in a row. I mean, "Star Trek" didn't have zip, "The Next Generation" had only one, "Deep Space Nine" had one as well, but they killed her off, and "Voyager" has the Borg chick which makes you wonder if the Borg place implants in her breasts while they were adding her into their collective. But there are RARELY three hot chicks as main characters in one show. In fact, Gigi has nude pictures for an art magazine, and they're tastefully done. I've got all six of them from the Internet.  
  
TIM-  
Four.  
  
JACOB-  
They've never had ANY bad episodes within its two-season run... With the exception of "Jeremiah Crichton". God, John's beard looked SOOOO fake.  
  
TIM-  
Five.  
  
JACOB-  
If it wasn't good, then why in the world am I dreaming about it?  
  
  
Tim is quiet, keeping his eyes on the road. Jacob himself is still looking out the window.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MALL - HOURS LATER  
  
  
We find the mall very busy, various peopling walking, talking, and shopping. A few stand and watch their kids on the carousel, smiling as the kids laugh with joy. Various people in line at the Great American Cookie Company stand, buying fresh baked cookies to munch on while they walk around the mall.  
  
  
INT.: MALL - SOFTWARE, ETC.  
  
  
Jacob is walking around the shelves aligning the walls, looking at the various games for the PC. Jacob is not paying attention to where he is going, and bumps into a woman. He nearly knocks both of them over, but quickly regains his balance, and a hold of the woman to be sure that she doesn't fall over.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.  
  
WOMAN-  
It's all right, young sir.  
  
  
Jacob looks at the woman for a moment. She appears to be very attractive, and in her early 30s. She wears a blue cardigan, a black skirt, and black women's boots.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Are you all right?  
  
WOMAN-  
Yes, I'm fine.  
  
  
The woman looks at a small section of video games, appearing to be the section of video games based on TV shows and movies. Jacob is about to head off. We notice that she turns her head and looks at Jacob.  
  
  
WOMAN-  
I wish they'd make a "Farscape" video game.  
  
  
Jacob stops in his track, noticing the comment was towards him. He turns around and looks at her. There is a moment of silence in between the both of them.  
  
  
JACOB-  
You've seen "Farscape"?  
  
WOMAN-  
Yes. I watch it every week.   
  
  
She turns looking at the shelves of TV/Movie based games.  
  
  
WOMAN-  
With as much complexity that the show has, it could be easily transferred over into game format.  
  
JACOB-  
I was just thinking that.  
  
WOMAN- (with half a smile on her face)  
Well, who've thought? With as much of "Star Trek" games, and computerized TV Companions, you'd think there'd be one for at least a few good TV shows.  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah. Like "Knight Rider" for example. Where's the damn game based on that show? I mean, "The Dukes of Hazzard" has released a game, why not "Knight Rider"? It's time to bring KITT back, get him out of the garage and give him a good wash and a coat of wax. He deserves it.  
  
WOMAN-  
I couldn't agree with you more.  
  
JACOB-  
My name is Jacob. Jacob Norad.  
  
  
He holds his hand out to shake hers. She takes Jacob's hand and shakes it.  
  
  
WOMAN-  
My name is Korinea.  
  
JACOB-  
Korinea? No offense, but that is the first time I've ever heard that name.  
  
KORINEA-  
Not many people have. It was my great grandmother's name. She was French. But when her children moved over to America during the whole thing with World War II. They had my parents, and then I came around into being in 1968. So, they pretty much named me after my great grandmother.  
  
JACOB-  
Well, as least your name is original, you've got to hand them that.  
  
KORINEA-  
Of course. So, Jacob, where are you from?  
  
JACOB-  
Fareville, Florida. It's a small town that not many people know about.  
  
KORINEA-  
I'm sure it must be lovely. Those small town atmospheres.  
  
JACOB-  
Well, on a good day, it has its occasional perk. But on other days... YUCK! It drives me insane at times.  
  
KORINEA-  
Well, what are you doing here in Valdosta for?  
  
JACOB-  
Well, I needed to get away from town. The theater there has only one new movie, but the movie I want to watch is being shown here at the mall.  
  
KORINEA-  
I can understand that.  
  
  
There is a brief moment of silence in between the two of them. Jacob turns towards the shelf and picks up a game, looking at the back.  
  
  
KORINEA-  
Well, I must be off. You have a nice day.  
  
JACOB- (going to look up)  
And to you as....  
  
  
Jacob looks up to see....  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: STORE - WHERE KORINEA WAS STANDING  
  
  
It appears that she has left quickly, almost as if disappearing.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look back at Jacob as he turns to look behind him, trying to find out where she went.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: STORE  
  
  
She's not anywhere where Jacob looks.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB'S FACE  
  
  
He looks curiously.  
  
  
JACOB- (finishing what he was saying)  
...well.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He shrugs and then places the game back onto shelf.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
  
We find Jacob coming in the front door, the TV on. We see Jacob standing for a moment, looking off screen.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: WOMAN  
  
  
We find a woman in her late 30s, watching TV. She is stretched out on the recliner that's in the room.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob smiles a little bit.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Hey aunt Glenda.  
  
  
The woman is GLENDA PETERS, Jacob's aunt and foster parent.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: GLENDA  
  
  
We see her look from the TV screen at Jacob. She smiles, glad to see that he is home.  
  
  
GLENDA-  
Hey, Jacob.  
  
JACOB-  
How was your day?  
  
  
ANGLE ON: LIVING ROOM  
  
  
We watch as Jacob walks over to the couch, taking a seat on it.  
  
  
GLENDA-  
It was good. How was the movie?  
  
JACOB-  
You know how films are nowadays. Unpredictably boring.  
  
GLENDA-  
Well, you've got to give them some credit, Jacob. They're trying.  
  
JACOB-  
I know. Where's uncle Conrad?  
  
GLENDA-  
He's off playing racquetball with his boss and co-workers. Have you had anything to eat, yet?  
  
JACOB-  
Not really.  
  
GLENDA-  
Well, you're in luck. I picked up some McDonalds on the way home. You're food is in the microwave, and you're drink is in the fridge.  
  
JACOB-  
Cool beans.  
  
  
Jacob gets up and heads into the kitchen to get his food.  
  
  
INT.: KITCHEN - SAME  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: MICROWAVE  
  
  
We find an old model microwave, appearing to have been in the family for quite some time. Jacob opens the front, grabbing the McDonalds bag from the inside.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We get a shot of Jacob opening the fridge, getting his drink out of it.   
  
  
INT.: JACOB'S BEDROOM  
  
  
He enters into his bedroom, sitting his food on his desk. He walks over to the entertainment center, and pops in "A Nightmare on Elm Street" into the DVD Player he has. He walks over to the desk, taking his seat. He uses the remote to go through the menus on the DVD, eventually jumping to the part that he likes Nancy's final entry into sleep, in hopes of pulling Freddy out into the real world. Jacob pulls out his Quarter Pounder with Cheese from the bag and unwraps it, watching as Nancy descends into Freddy's boiler room.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: TV SCREEN  
  
  
We watch as Nancy finds Freddy's workbench, where he made his glove. We see the lighting change, dancing wildly on Jacob's face as he munches down on the burger.  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
INT.: JACOB'S ROOM - LATER  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: TV SCRREN  
  
  
Now, the 2000 remake of the 1974 film "Gone in 60 Seconds" is being shown, the scene where Memphis is on the bridge, up to the point where he is about to make a big jump. We see Castlebeck climbing out of his BMW, drawing his gun.  
  
  
CASTLEBECK-  
GET OUT OF THE CAR MAN!  
  
  
We see Memphis, look out of the front windshield of Eleanor, the 1967 Shelby Mustang. We get a brief shot of the flatbed tow truck far ahead of him.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He takes a sip from his McDonalds cup, it appearing that he's been through with his supper for some time.  
  
  
CASTLEBECK- (on TV, and off screen)  
RAINES!  
  
  
The sound of a car engine roaring, with the combination of a dramatic music score by Trevor Rabin, comes up from off the screen.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: TV SCREEN  
  
  
We see that Memphis has decided to jump Eleanor, a shot of her speedometer coming up. With a shot of the car approaching the ramp. She hits the flatbed and is launched into the air, soaring like a metal eagle over the wreckage of cars far below. She lands hard, Memphis managing to get her back under control after a few heavy swerves.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
JACOB- (to himself)  
Hmm. Cheesy computer generated model. They could have actually filmed a jump like that. Thanks to the Internet Movie Database, I found out that if they got a ramp that has a 15-degree incline and brought the car to up 100 miles per hour. That would have made the jump. What would happen if the car were going faster than that? What am I kidding? The Internet Movie Database isn't always right though... It would be cool though, if it were true.  
  
  
He smirks in thought, not sure. He picks up the remote and stops the DVD, and takes a sip from his cup. He turns off the TV, placing the remote on the nightstand next to his bed. From that nightstand, he picks up a picture in a blue frame and looks at it.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: PICTURE  
  
  
It's a picture of his mother, his brother William, and of him at a younger age.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We notice his eyes are tearing up, from some unknown sadness. There is a knock at the door, which causes Jacob to clear up by wiping his face. We see Glenda open it, coming to check on Jacob.  
  
  
GLENDA-  
Jacob, your uncle and I are heading off the bed now.  
  
JACOB-  
Okay.  
  
  
Glenda notices that Jacob has the picture with him. She walks over to his bed, taking a seat next to him.  
  
  
GLENDA-  
I know you miss her, Jacob. It's hard for both of us. It's been a few months since we both lost her. Your mother, my sister. I'm always here if you need me, Jacob. Do you want to talk about this?  
  
JACOB-  
It's hard to let go of someone you love. I mean, it got so bad I thought I saw her everywhere. It's even harder trying to tell someone else about how you feel.  
  
  
Glenda pats Jacob on the shoulder.  
  
  
GLENDA-  
If you need somebody to talk to... I'm always here.  
  
  
She gets up and heads for the door. She stands at the door for a moment, looking back at Jacob.  
  
  
GLENDA-  
Goodnight, Jacob.  
  
  
She exits, closing the door behind her. Jacob gets up and switches off the light from the ceiling fan, darkness covering the whole place, the moonlight coming in through the windows like the night before. But we can still see him, slightly as he plops back down into the bed, not caring about getting undressed.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He closes his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. We slowly pan over him, almost as if floating from his side to his right. As we do so, we notice that his surroundings are changing. It's almost as if the real world is fading away, and Jacob's dream world is flowing in like water. When we come to a stop at his right, we are in...  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - ZHAAN'S LAB  
  
  
Jacob sits up, finding himself on the bed in Zhaan's lab. He scratches his head.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I need to get out of this line of dreaming. It's making no sense whatsoever.  
  
  
Jacob gets off the bed, looking for anything to use as a weapon of some sort. No dice.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Great. Abso-fudgen-lutely great.  
  
  
He lets out a disapproval grunt, before heading out to the doorway.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
He creeps down the hallway, not sure what to expect. He comes up to an intersection, when the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He turns around, looking back behind him.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: HALLWAY  
  
  
There's nothing there. No one to sneak up and attack him by surprise, nothing to come out and chance him. Nothing.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at him as he looks down the hallway, about to head down the way he was going. He is about to turn around, when he bumps into someone. He lets out a startled cry of surprise, clutching his chest. We soon realize that it's John who he had bumped into, wearing a metal collar like the ones the others have on. Jacob breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Christ, John! Give me a frellin' heart attack, why don't you?!  
  
JOHN-  
Sorry. Wait a minute... you know who I am?  
  
JACOB-  
Of course I know who you are!  
  
JOHN- (beginning to freak out some)  
SHH! Quiet will you! The last thing we need is everyone on board listening to your hollering.  
  
JACOB-  
Sorry.  
  
JOHN-  
Who are you?  
  
JACOB-  
I'm Jacob Norad. I'm... I'm here to help. I guess.  
  
JOHN-  
You're a Peacekeeper?  
  
JACOB-  
NO, John. I'm a HUMAN.  
  
  
There is a moment of silence in between them. Without warning, John hugs Jacob, catching Jacob off guard. John is smiling, and cheerful with glee.  
  
  
JOHN- (cheerfully)  
DAMN! You don't know how good it is to see another human!  
  
JACOB-  
John?  
  
JOHN- (still cheerfully)  
Yeah?  
  
JACOB-  
You're kinda hurting me, dude.  
  
  
John catches Jacob drift, letting him go, still glad. John slaps Jacob on the shoulder, still glad to see him.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Oh, ah... Well, it's just...  
  
JACOB-  
I know. You miss being back on Earth.   
  
JOHN-  
Not only that, how? I mean, how did you get here?  
  
JACOB-  
You tell me man, you're the scientist. Besides, we've got a bigger problem on our hands right now.  
  
JOHN-  
You're right. Come on. We should move, we don't want the others to know that you're here.  
  
JACOB-  
Good idea.  
  
  
They quickly move down the hall, Jacob following John. Jacob occasionally looks over his shoulder, checking to be sure that they're not being followed. They turn into....  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - MESS  
  
  
They enter, John closing the door as soon as they're in. John looks at Jacob.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Okay, we need a plan.... Jacob, was it?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah.  
  
JOHN-  
Okay, we need a plan to get rid of the Nebari. So far, no matter how hard I've tried, I can't get access to anything. They've got the whole thing locked down like the freakin' Rock in San Francisco.  
  
JACOB-  
Why?  
  
JOHN-  
I don't know. Varla said she saw someone who disappeared before her eyes.  
  
  
Jacob's jaw drops.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Dren....  
  
JOHN-  
That's what I said.  
  
JACOB-  
That was me she saw.  
  
JOHN-  
What? You mean, that she's closed up much of the access to the ship due to you?  
  
JACOB-  
Oh, come on, man! How the frell was I suppose to know that was going to happen?  
  
JOHN-  
Don't worry about it, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. All we need to do right now is figure out a way to stop Varla from getting Moya into Nebari territory. (pause for a brief moment) Any ideas?  
  
JACOB-  
WHAT?! Why are you asking me? Who do I look like I'm Albert Einstein?  
  
JOHN-  
Well, I don't know! I thought maybe you can help out, or had an idea we could use!  
  
  
Jacob grunts, turning away from John, walking towards the table.  
  
  
JACOB- (under his voice)  
Now I understand why I don't like you.  
  
JOHN-  
What?  
  
JACOB- (turning around to face John)  
I said, "I don't know how we'll make it through." Good grief, is your hearing as bad as your eyes?  
  
JOHN-  
My eyes are great!  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.... "I have great eyes, they're better than 20/20 and they're blue." Right now, it's not your eyes. Right now, it's not your hearing. Right now, it's about trying to save Moya. Okay?  
  
JOHN-  
Okay. What is it can we do?  
  
  
They are quiet, wondering what to do.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I've got an idea. Can't we lock down all exits so that no one can get on or off the boat?  
  
JOHN-  
Can't. One of the areas closed off has the access to that ability.  
  
JACOB-  
Damn it.  
  
  
They're quiet again.  
  
  
JOHN-  
I know... I know.... How about we find out where they placed the Pulse Pistols, we grab the weapons and take them on.  
  
JACOB-  
To quote Aeryn, "You are mentally damaged." That wouldn't work.  
  
  
They are quiet again. Jacob snaps his fingers.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I've got it! We can cut off the power to Moya's propulsion systems. This means she can't go forward, back, left right, do a 360 or a 180 and all that!  
  
JOHN-  
But they'll kill Pilot if he stops.  
  
JACOB-  
WE cut the connection from somewhere within the ship. When they check, Pilot's controls will say "full forward" and realize that it's not something he's in control of. Therefore, they won't kill him, and we're in dead float. That means, they won't be able to get Moya to the Nebari territory's border.  
  
JOHN-  
THAT.... Is a good idea. However, are you sure it will work?  
  
JACOB-  
Did Einstein know that the Manhattan Project was going to work until they tried it?  
  
JOHN-  
You mean until it blew up in everyone's faces? (pause) All right, but let's not do anything that will damage Moya real bad. This baby doesn't have any insurance.  
  
  
Jacob walks over to the door and opens it, looking out into the hallway. He looks at John, waving for him to come on. John follows after him, both heading out of sight.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
We find Varla standing at the console, looking out at the view screen in front of her. Meelak enters, appearing to be calm and cool.  
  
  
MEELAK-  
I think that closing off all unused areas is still a bad idea.  
  
VARLA-  
And why do you say that?  
  
MEELAK-  
What if something were to happen, and we needed access to one of the areas blocked off?  
  
VARLA-  
I'm aware of the consequences of closing the unused areas, that it could be hazardous. HOWEVER, I do not want that human male to reappear and run about the ship into those areas.  
  
MEELAK-  
What are you talking about? Crichton is the only human on board. There's no sign to prove that what you saw was real.  
  
VARLA-  
Zhaan, D'argo, and Aeryn saw him. They were there. They can prove what I saw to you if you wish.  
  
MEELAK-  
Okay. Let's say you are telling the truth, and he comes back. How will you know if he does or not?  
  
VARLA-  
I don't. But I do not plan to fail our mission, either.  
  
  
Meelak is silent, not sure how to reply. He exits, leaving Varla alone again.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - CELL  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOORWAY  
  
  
We see the doors open, John coming into view.  
  
  
JOHN- (off screen)  
You okay?  
  
  
Jacob comes into the frame and stops dead in his tracks, looking at....  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: CHIANA  
  
  
She is chained up, her arms over her head. She is slightly dazed, wearing the same metal collar as everyone else.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JOHN AND JACOB  
  
  
We see John in the frame as Jacob steps into it. He looks at her in awe wonder.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Hey Chiana.  
  
CHIANA-  
Who are you?  
  
JOHN-  
Pip, this is Jacob Norad. He's here to help us out.  
  
CHIANA-  
You are?  
  
  
Jacob nods.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
I can't see your face well from here. Step into the light please... I want to see your face.  
  
  
Jacob looks over at John, then back at Chiana. He steps forward, his face now in the light for Chiana to see.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
You're going to help us?  
  
JACOB-  
Frell yeah.  
  
CHIANA-  
What's the price?  
  
JACOB-  
Excuse me?  
  
CHIANA-  
The price we have to pay to help you.  
  
JOHN-  
Chiana, he's not a hired hand.  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah. I'm doing this by choice. By my own free will. If there were any price, it would be knowing that you're okay afterwards.  
  
  
Chiana looks at him, almost as if curious.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
But I don't know anything about you, and yet you're concerned about me? Why would you want to help us?  
  
JOHN-  
Jacob.  
  
  
Jacob turns to look at John.  
  
  
JOHN-  
We should get to work. Time's not on our side right now.  
  
  
Jacob nods, looking back at Chiana. He gives her an amused smile.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Gotta go. I'll be sure to drop by later.  
  
  
John leaves, with Jacob not to far behind him. John closes the door, and they both dash off out of view.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: CHIANA  
  
  
She stands there, thinking.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
John and Jacob move quickly down the hall.  
  
  
JOHN- (to himself)  
Okay, sporto... Time to give the Nebari something to think about.  
  
JACOB-  
I'm surprised you haven't started singing the song, "Singing in the Rain".  
  
JOHN-  
Huh?  
  
JACOB-  
Nothing... "A Clockwork Orange" reference.  
  
  
John turns into a room on the left, with Jacob right behind him.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - NEUROCLUSTER   
  
  
John climbs up into the cluster using the ladder, Jacob not too far behind him. Jacob looks around him.  
  
  
JACOB-  
This doesn't surprise me. It looks exactly like the bottom one.  
  
JOHN-  
I know what you mean. But within time, you'll be able to tell the differences in between them.  
  
  
John holds his hand out and helps Jacob up. They look around the place for another moment.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Are you SURE this is where the connection runs through?  
  
JOHN-  
Absolutely.  
  
JACOB-  
I hope you're right.  
  
JOHN-  
Look, I've been on this ship longer than you have. Are you going to have doubts about it?  
  
JACOB-  
Honestly? Yeah, I am.  
  
  
Jacob notices a few of the power cells around the room. He goes to touch one of them.  
  
  
JOHN-  
NO!  
  
  
Jacob stops, almost startled by John.  
  
  
JOHN-  
You touch one of them... and you'll get a little lit up.  
  
JACOB-  
Thanks for the warning.  
  
  
John searches for the connection to Moya's propulsion system, Jacob watching and waiting. He looks down the ladder to be sure that no one is down there.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - CELL  
  
  
Meelak comes up, peering into the cell through the door at Chiana. She stands there, helplessly bound.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - NEUROCLUSTER  
  
  
John looks over the cables for the right one, trying to find the right one. Jacob comes up the ladder, carrying a PK panel like the one from "The Way We Weren't".  
  
  
JACOB-  
I managed to find one of these frellin' things.  
  
JOHN-  
I was wondering what was taking you so long. We've got about three or four on those on board.  
  
JACOB-  
John.... Pretend that you're a human who DOESN'T know the whole ship. Okay?  
  
  
John looks at Jacob and smirks, going back to finding the right wire.  
  
  
JOHN-  
So... How are things back home?  
  
JACOB-  
Huh?  
  
JOHN-  
On Earth. I'm assuming you're from there.  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah.  
  
JOHN-  
So, how are things there?  
  
JACOB-  
Oh, you know the usual.  
  
JOHN-  
You wouldn't happen to know who won the last two Super Bowls do you?  
  
JACOB-  
No. I'm not into sports. Particularly high school sports.  
  
JOHN-  
Why?  
  
JACOB-  
Well.... You were in High School, right?  
  
JOHN-  
Yeah.  
  
JACOB-  
You were on the football team, weren't you?  
  
JOHN-  
Yeah.  
  
JACOB-  
Well, you must have picked on a few nerds during your time there.  
  
JOHN-  
Na.... I wasn't much for that. But I do know a few of the others that did do that. They claimed it was fun.  
  
JACOB-  
Well, I'm in a position in which those "others" that you so lightly refer to them as, still enjoy it. Even after many years.  
  
JOHN-  
You're saying you're a nerd?  
  
JACOB-  
Yep. I'm a nerd, and DAMN PROUD of it!  
  
  
John chuckles.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Okay. What about entertainment? You know, movies and stuff.  
  
JACOB- (thinking to himself)  
Movies... The only thing I can mention that's latest is "Gone in 60 Seconds".  
  
JOHN-  
Latest? That's a 1974 film!  
  
JACOB-  
They remade it.  
  
JOHN-  
They did? Who's in it?  
  
JACOB-  
Nicolas Cage... Angelina Jolie... And Eleanor... Uh! If I had to exchange F2 for Eleanor, I would!  
  
JOHN-  
What's F2? And what's Eleanor this time?  
  
JACOB-  
F2 is my car. A 1997 Ford Mustang. A red one. It's a great ride John. HOWEVER, Eleanor is a HOTTIE.  
  
JOHN-  
Is she the 1973 Ford Mustang Mach 1 like in the original?  
  
JACOB-  
Nope. She's better this time around.  
  
JOHN-  
How better?  
  
JACOB-  
Try Aeryn's prowler to Farscape 1. Eleanor is a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. Solid gray with black racing stripes. If Aphrodite was a car, John, Eleanor would be her.  
  
JOHN-  
A '67 Mustang. You're into cars?  
  
JACOB-  
No. I'm not a car enthusiast. I AM a Mustang enthusiast, however. I love F2. She's my little red robin. She's a manual. And I don't mean just ANY manual. I mean she used to be a racecar. She was converted into a racecar for a local racetrack in my hometown. But when the track closed, the owner was about to scrap her. Luckily enough, my mom spotted her, and made a deal with him. Six hundred dollars she was. I had to remove a few bolts that held the doors in place, kept the roll cage and nitro system in her. Gave her a good coat of paint. She is beautiful.  
  
JOHN-  
Honestly, that's the first time I've EVER heard anyone talk about his or her car as if it were a girlfriend.  
  
JACOB-  
She's a Mustang, John. The last of the real ones. The 1999s and 2000s look like crap with their fronts now. Besides, I love my car as much as you love your module. It's the only thing that I have that my mother gave me.  
  
JOHN-  
Your mother?  
  
  
John looks over at Jacob, who appears to be sad.  
  
  
JOHN-  
What happened?  
  
JACOB-  
I don't want to talk about it.  
  
  
John nods, going back to finding the wire. John finds the right wire, separating it from the others.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Found it. Hand it over.  
  
  
Jacob gets up, bringing the panel over. Without warning, he trips. He looses his grip on the panel as he begins to stumble forward. John notices that Jacob is in trouble, quickly getting up to catch him. But instead of stopping him, Jacob bumps into John and sends John stumbling sideways into a power cell. He lands on it, and without warning, electricity flows through his body. He screams in pain, twitching from the volts. Jacob notices that John needs help, but he doesn't want to get shocked either. He finds a pipe and quickly heading over to John. With one good swing, Jacob knocks John forward off the power cell, John landing on the floor. John appears to be a tad bit sluggish.  
  
  
JACOB-  
John? You okay?  
  
JOHN- (appearing to be slightly sluggish in voice)  
Uuuhhhh... Yeah. I'm peachy.  
  
  
Jacob helps John up, brushing John off.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump you into the power cell.  
  
  
Jacob notices something different about John. He appears to be slightly out of it.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Are you sure you're okay?  
  
JOHN- (surfer dude accent)  
Dude, I'm totally all right.  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. Come on, let's get this panel connected and stop this boat from falling into the Nebari's hands.  
  
  
Jacob drops the pipe on the floor, sitting the panel on the floor, opening it up.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Dude.... Why do you wanna do that?  
  
  
Jacob freezes in place. Jacob looks up at John. He thinks for a moment. And begins to laugh.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Okay, John. That was a good one. You should use that on Varla.  
  
JOHN-  
Use what on Varla?  
  
  
Jacob stops laughing, noticing the look of being completely dazed on Johns face.  
  
  
JOHN-  
You're totally not cleansed.  
  
JACOB-  
Oh... frell!  
  
  
Jacob falls back, quickly trying to scramble for the ladder. Jacob is almost there when John grabs a hold of Jacob's foot, pulling him back.  
  
  
JOHN-  
You MUST be cleansed!  
  
  
Jacob screams in horror as he's dragged away from the ladder. John just smiles, completely under the control of the cleansing.  
  
  
JOHN-  
This is some groovy stuff, dude... You should try it!  
  
  
Jacob looks over at the pipe on the floor where he dropped it. He reaches over and grabs it, just as John grabs a hold of the back of his shirt, pulling Jacob up into a standing position. Jacob quickly swings around and smacks John right in the forehead with the pipe, causing John to let him go. John slumps to the floor, slightly dazed. He rubs his forehead. Jacob stops for a moment.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Oh dren... THE SACC IS GONNA KILL ME FOR THAT!  
  
  
He stops for another moment to find John climbing back up onto his feet. Jacob drops the pipe and goes for the ladder. But John quickly lurches at Jacob, grabbing a hold of his legs. This causes Jacob to fall, but instead of landing on the floor, he falls head first through the hatchway of the ladder.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: FALLING  
  
  
Everything gets closer, as we spin uncontrollably to the tier below the one that Jacob was on a few seconds ago until....  
  
  
VOICE- (female and echoing)  
Jacob!  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - JACOB'S ROOM - MORNING  
  
  
Jacob pops up awake, breathing heavily and sweat rolling down his face. Glenda, dressed in a pretty blue dress, had awakened him from his sleep. The morning sun shines in from the windows.  
  
  
GLENDA-  
Are you all right? You were tossing heavily when I came in.  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah. I... I'm okay. Just.... Just a bad dream.  
  
GLENDA-  
Your uncle Conrad and I are going to your grandfathers house today. We might be staying there for a couple of days.  
  
JACOB-  
You are? Why?  
  
GLENDA-  
He's had a heart attack. We're going to see how he's doing and we're going to stay with him. You know how it is about being with family at a hospital. Are you going to be at school tomorrow?  
  
JACOB-  
Huh? No. It's a statewide in-service on Monday.  
  
GLENDA-  
Oh, I forgot. Well... We'll call you and let you know how you're grandfather is doing, okay?  
  
JACOB-  
Okay.  
  
  
Glenda kisses Jacob's forehead and exits out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Just.... A bad dream.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - COMPUTER ROOM - DAY  
  
  
We see Jacob enter the computer room, taking a sip from his glass of Diet Coke as he walks over to the computer. He takes a seat, the desk covered with various disks and CDs, including a scanner, stereo speakers for the computer, and a tin toy robot sitting next to the monitor. Just like the rest of the house, the walls are white, with a wall-mounted shelf above the monitor of the computer. It holds various old style cameras and two old style radios. Jacob opens mIRC, his connection to the Internet connection running. He connects to the Sci-Fi Channel's IRC server, jumping into the Farscape chat room. He is logged in as "IllusionMaster". There are other people in the chat room, including Dexter, MoBy, ChianasSecretStalker, HarryPotter, AmyJ, KITT, and Loyal2Rygel.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
  
We see the following chat take place:  
  
(Dexter) This ROYALLY SUCKS FRELLIN' @$$ man!  
(HarryPotter) I second that, Dex.  
(MoBy) Hey Illusion, what's up?  
  
  
Jacob types:  
  
(IllusionMaster) Hey people!  
(AmyJ) I have no idea what the producers were thinking by introducing that stupid character.  
(KITT) I think that he is a total idiot. He basically was the cause for the bad ending!  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks oddly at the monitor. He types.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: COMPUTER MONITOR  
  
  
We see the following stuff come up:  
  
(IllusionMaster) What's going on here?  
(Loyal2Rygel) It's hectic in here IM. We're all ticked beyond the point of ticked, you know what I mean?  
(IllusionMaster) Why is everyone in here ticked for?  
(AmyJ) Because they ended the show!  
(Dexter) The show ended, and it sucks!  
(MoBy) If I had my PK Pulse Rifle, I'd take them out and force them to put "Farscape" back on the air. And I'd kill the guy playing that new character.  
*MoBy slams his fist into the table.*  
(MoBy) He deserves to die!  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks oddly at the screen, surprised by this.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
  
(IllusionMaster) When does the show end?  
(MoBy) I wanna frellin' kill him!  
(Loyal2Rygel) What do you mean "When does the show end?"? IT'S ALREADY ENDED!  
(KITT) It's been done with ever since Friday, dude.  
(IllusionMaster) Did I miss something? Friday's episode was "A Clockwork Nebari", wasn't it?  
(ChianasSecretStalker) Yeah, IM, it was.  
(IllusionMaster) If the show ended on Friday, it would have shown it. But it didn't. John, Rygel, and Pilot set up a fake 3-D simulation that seemed real. However that Nebari chick didn't catch on until she tried to kill Chiana. Then Meelak shot her and killed her dead.  
(AmyJ) What country are you in, IM?  
(IllusionMaster) I'm in Florida, in the U.S.  
(Dexter) I don't remember that.  
(MoBy) That didn't happen, IM. You must have been dreaming or something.  
(Dexter) If that happened, I would have seen it myself.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob looks at the screen, confused completely.  
  
  
JACOB-  
It's what happened. I know that's what happened.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
  
We follow the chat some more:  
  
  
(IllusionMaster) I've seen the frellin' episode TWICE. It had the same ending. Which was what I said.  
(Dexter) I DEFINITELY would have remembered it....  
(MoBy) IM, the episode ended with John becoming cleansed due to a run in with a power cell caused by some stupid character that they haven't explained. They crossed over into Nebari territory, and now the show is gone for good.  
(IllusionMaster) If anyone's been dreaming, its you, Moby. That's not how it happened.  
(HarryPotter) SHUT UP, IM! It happened that way.  
(IllusionMaster) I don't believe you.  
(Dexter) Well, believe it Illusion. That's the way I remember it.  
(ChianasSecretStalker) Same here too.  
(Loyal2Rygel) Same here. IM is on acid or something.  
(AmyJ) Thanks to that frellin' character Jacob Norad.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob's jaw drops open, surprised by his name being up there.  
  
  
JACOB-  
No way... That can't be.  
  
  
He goes to type.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
  
We continue with the chat:  
  
(IllusionMaster) You're joking, right?  
(Loyal2Rygel) It's bad that the show has ended on such a bad note. :*(  
(Dexter) The oddest thing about Norad was that he talked about his car like it were a person!  
(AmyJ) I wonder what "F2" means.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob, as his eyes are wide with shock. He can't believe what he is reading. He shakes his head, not believing it.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: COMPUTER MONITOR  
  
  
From the chat room:  
  
(MoBy) A nerd indeed. He hit John in the head with a pipe! The SACC should get onto him about that!  
(KITT) He sure did disappear after falling down the hatch. They never explained how come he disappeared like that.  
(ChianasSecretStalker) Come on, guys. It wasn't his fault that he tripped. John tried to catch him, but it was an accident of him sending John into the power cell.  
(Dexter)Yo, IM. You okay? You're kinda silent.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He is breathing erratically, completely shocked. He types on the keyboard.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: COMPUTER SCREEN  
  
  
On the screen:  
  
(IllusionMaster) I'll BBL. Bye.  
(MoBy) I'd gut him like a fish.  
(Dexter) Bye, IM.  
*****DISCONNECTED******  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He quickly jumps up from the computer, running through the house to...  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - BATHROOM  
  
  
Jacob enters, quickly opens the lid to the toilet and barfs. Of course, the toilet is off screen, so we don't see him puke. We can hear him barf two more times, before we pan down, seeing him flushing the toilet. He sits back against the wall.  
  
  
JACOB-  
This is impossible...  
  
  
He moves over to the sink, turning on the water. He gets a mouthful of water, swishing it around and spitting it out. He splashes water on his face, trying to calm down.  
  
  
JACOB-  
It's not real. It's in my head. It's not real. It's only in my mind.  
  
  
Jacob turns off the water, exiting out of the bathroom.  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM  
  
  
Jacob comes in, his breathing slowing down some.  
  
  
JACOB-  
It's impossible. It's not real.  
  
VOICE- (FEMALE)  
It's real, Jacob.  
  
  
We quickly pan over from Jacob over to the recliner. To our surprise Korinea, the woman from Software, Etc. is there. She sits in the recliner, wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
  
  
KORINEA-  
It's as real as this world is.  
  
JACOB-  
You?! How the hell did you get in my house? Better yet, how the hell did you know where my house was?  
  
KORINEA-  
You don't know what's happening to you, Jacob. However I do have the answers that you are looking for.  
  
JACOB-  
What are you talking about?  
  
  
Korinea looks at Jacob for a moment, pulling off her sunglasses.   
  
  
KORINEA- (motioning to the couch in front of her)  
Sit.  
  
  
Jacob does so. Korinea is silent for a moment.  
  
  
KORINEA-  
What is happening to you is something wonderful. You have an ability that only others could wish to have. You've got a subconscious link to "Farscape". When you sleep, your consciousness is transferred onto a plain of existence in which no other can reach. At times, you are able to interact with already filmed episodes of a TV show or a movie. At other times, it's your real dreams featuring characters from the show.  
  
JACOB-  
How do you know all of this?  
  
KORINEA-  
You will know within the course of time, Jacob.  
  
JACOB-  
If what you're saying is true, then how the hell can I undo what I did?  
  
KORINEA-  
You can't. The plain is like reality. Once you've made a choice about something, you cannot undo it.  
  
JACOB-  
I somehow messed John up. He wasn't able to set up the simulation thing in the show. Was that something I caused?  
  
KORINEA-  
When you tripped and bumped into him? Yes.  
  
JACOB-  
And I can't undo it?  
  
KORINEA-  
No.  
  
  
Jacob hits the arm of the couch hard, sitting back. He covers his face, feeling guilty.  
  
  
JACOB- (angered and sadden)  
Great... That's wonderful. Due to an accident, I may have ended the show!  
  
KORINEA-  
HOWEVER... Like true life... You can redeem yourself.  
  
  
Jacob uncovers his face, looking at Korinea.  
  
  
JACOB-  
What do you mean?  
  
KORINEA-  
The accident caused an alteration of the episode itself. If you can make another alteration, you might be able to save the crew of Moya.  
  
JACOB-  
How?  
  
KORINEA-  
In your case, facing the Nebari is the only option you have left. It's the only way to correct the first alteration. I only ask one question. "What is the only answer to the problem at hand?"  
  
JACOB-  
How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know you're not a complete psycho?  
  
  
Korinea gets up, walks over to the couch, and pulls out a card almost out of mid-air, handing it to Jacob.  
  
  
KORINEA-  
Talk to these people. They already have an appointment with you at one o'clock.  
  
  
Jacob takes it, looking at the cards front.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: CARD  
  
  
The card says the following:   
  


_Browning University Sleep Study Center  
Dr. Frederick Rollins & Dr. Selah Monroe  
Dream Studies and Labs  
(214) 555-4422_

  
  
  
JACOB- (off screen)  
"Dream Studies and Labs"?  
  
KORINEA- (also off screen)  
They're expecting you. They're the best in their field.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB AND KORINEA  
  
  
We see Jacob look up at her.  
  
  
KORINEA-  
I should go.  
  
  
She begins to walk.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Are you going to disappear like you did the last time?  
  
  
Korinea stops, turning around to face him.  
  
  
KORINEA-  
Actually, I felt like using your front door.  
  
  
She turns and walks out.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he looks from where she was to the card, the sound of the door opening and closing in the background.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT.: HIGHWAY - DAY  
  
  
We see Jacob's 1997 Ford Mustang roaring down the highway ahead. We notice blue lettering decal on the top of the windshield, but it passes by too quickly for us to catch what it says.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT.: BROWNING UNIVERSITY - SLEEP STUDY CENTER - DAY  
  
  
We see various students of Browning pass by the front of the building, a sign next to the door saying, "Browning Sleep Study Center". Jacob enters into the frame, heading into the building.  
  
  
INT.: SLEEP STUDY CENTER - LOBBY  
  
  
We find a big lobby, looking almost like a lobby to a doctor's office. A woman sits behind a desk like any classic secretary would at the front desk. She looks up at Jacob as he comes up to the desk. Jacob has the card that Korinea gave him in his hand.  
  
  
SECRETARY-  
May I help you?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah, I um... I think I have an appointment with these people?  
  
  
He hands the card to the secretary, who looks at it. She hands the card back to him, typing on the computer in front of her.  
  
  
SECRETARY-  
Your name?  
  
JACOB-  
Jacob Norad.  
  
  
She types in the name into her computer, checking to see if he has an appointment. There is the sound of a bleep that comes up.  
  
  
SECRETARY-  
Yes, Mr. Norad. You have an appointment. I'll let the doctors know you're here.  
  
  
The secretary picks up the phone and dials a couple of numbers. Jacob walks away from the desk, looking around the lobby. He notices a painting on the wall.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: PAINTING  
  
  
The painting hangs on the wall, almost as if it were standing out. It is a replica of the illusionary painting "Concave and Convex" by M. C. Escher.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob from the front, him staring at the painting out of view. We take notice of a woman coming up, stopping next to him. She wears a black blouse, a short black skirt, and black high-heeled shoes. She has her hair pulled back into a ponytail, revealing more of her face.  
  
  
WOMAN-  
It's beautiful, don't you think?  
  
  
Jacob jumps slightly from being surprised by the woman's presence. He looks at her, not sure if she is like Korinea or not.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I guess.  
  
WOMAN-  
"Concave and Convex" by Escher. Even though it's an optical illusion, in its own way, it is almost like it was someone's dream. A person lost in a maze of stairs. Some that lead to nowhere, others that lead to another set.  
  
JACOB-  
I guess that makes some sense. Because when it comes to dreams... we can't decide what direction goes to where. All we know is that it ends up at the same place.  
  
WOMAN-  
Interesting speculation.  
  
  
She turns towards him some, Jacob able to notice the Browning University identity badge clipped onto her blouse. She holds her hand out to shake his.  
  
  
WOMAN-  
I'm Doctor Selah Monroe.  
  
  
Jacob is surprised that the woman next to him is DR. SELAH MONROE (30). He shakes her hand.  
  
  
JACOB-  
You're Dr. Monroe?  
  
SELAH-  
Yes. You're Jacob Norad.  
  
JACOB-  
How'd you know that?  
  
SELAH-  
The secretary told us. It's been confirmed that you have an appointment with us.  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah.  
  
SELAH-  
Follow me, please.  
  
  
Dr. Monroe begins to walk off, Jacob following after her. He looks over his shoulder for one last look of the painting before it's out of his view. He turns back, continuing to follow Dr. Monroe.  
  
  
INT.: SLEEP STUDY CENTER - HALLWAY - SAME  
  
  
They both turn and enter into the hallway, Jacob not too far behind Dr. Monroe. Jacob looks into some windows on his left as he walks.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: ROOM  
  
  
We find a couple with a doctor and their basset hound. The dog lies on a bed, with patches attached to its head. Wires are connected to those patches. The doctor appears to be explaining something to the couple. They nod as he explains what it is that he is doing. The dog itself is asleep.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB AND DR. MONROE  
  
  
We look back at Jacob and Dr. Monroe as they walk.  
  
  
JACOB-  
What do you guys do here, anyway?  
  
SELAH-  
We're still trying to unlock the greatest mystery the mind has to offer. Dreams. Here at the Sleep Study Center, we not only pay attention to the psychological aspect of dreams, but we also take notice of physical repercussions of dreams as well. Ever wonder why in the morning that whenever you wake up, your neck or a certain part of your body would be hurting?  
  
JACOB-  
No. I thought it was because of lying on the wrong position all night.  
  
SELAH-  
That hasn't been proven at all.  
  
  
Jacob looks into another set of windows to his right, continuing to walk.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: ROOM  
  
  
We find a small group of people, all with patches and wires like the dog. They too are asleep, a few doctors checking their equipment. It appears that it's an experiment running.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB AND DR. MONROE  
  
  
JACOB-  
You guys seem PRETTY advanced just for sleep studies.  
  
SELAH-  
More than you know, Mr. Norad.  
  
  
They come to the end of the hallway; a door marked "Dream Studies And Labs". Dr. Monroe pulls off her identity card, sliding it down a scanner next to the door. The scanner is flat, with a red and green light on it, the red currently showing. The light switches from red to green. The door slides open, revealing a much narrower hallway, almost as if it were illuminated by black light. Dr. Monroe clips the identity badge back onto her blouse, stepping into the new hallway. Jacob follows behind her.  
  
  
JACOB-  
What's up with the black light?  
  
SELAH-  
It's not really black light. This hallway is used as a cleanser. It sterilizes any germs and static electricity that might be on you.  
  
  
They walk down the hallway with the door-sliding close behind them as they get half way.  
  
  
INT.: SLEEP STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB  
  
  
We see Dr. Monroe and Jacob enter in through a door into the main lab area. The main lab is huge, filled with various pieces of technology that not many have seen before.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Wow.  
  
SELAH- (gives a small smile and motions down a nearby hallway)  
Yes, I know. Follow me.  
  
  
She continues to walk, Jacob taking a brief stop to look at the lab. He turns and quickly catches up with Dr. Monroe. We follow them up until Dr. Monroe steps up to the door and opens it.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - OFFICE  
  
  
Dr. Monroe steps in, Jacob following. She closes the door behind him and both turn to face someone out of view. The room itself is very stylish, with furniture that looks as if chosen by a professional designer.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: MAN  
  
  
We find a man wearing a lab coat, a dark green shirt, a blue necktie, a pair of black khakis, and dress shoes. He looks at a painting of a forest, standing behind the desk in the room. He turns around, facing towards Jacob and Dr. Monroe, his face now in view. This is DR. FREDERICK ROLLINS (40). He appears to be the kind of guy who'd be a scientist since birth, his hair slightly slicked back from his face.  
  
  
FREDERICK-  
Hello.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB AND DR. MONROE  
  
  
Dr. Monroe smiles a little bit.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Jacob Norad, this is Dr. Frederick Rollins.  
  
JACOB-  
You're Rollins?  
  
FREDERICK-  
Of course. Please, have a seat.  
  
  
Jacob walks over to one of the two chairs in front of the desk, taking a seat in the one on Dr. Rollins right. Dr. Monroe takes a seat on Rollins' left side.  
  
  
FREDERICK-  
So, Mister Norad. What can we help you with?  
  
JACOB-  
I've been having some weird stuff happen to me the past couple of days.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Really... Care you explain what is happening with you?  
  
JACOB-  
I was hoping that you two could tell me that. But I'm sure you guys are as much clueless as I am.  
  
SELAH-  
We're willing to listen, Jacob.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob looks over at Dr. Monroe, then back at Dr. Rollins.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. Before I begin, this is going to sound unbelievable. I'm not sure who else this has happened to, but I hope you understand.  
  
  
We slowly begin to move around from Jacob's left to the front as he begins to tell.  
  
  
JACOB-  
It began on Friday... Two days ago.... I had finished watching the latest episode of "Farscape"....  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - OFFICE - MINUTES LATER  
  
  
We continue the movement from the previous shot, Jacob now at a different part of the story. We are now directly in front of him  
  
  
JACOB-  
.... she had threw me against the wall, cutting my face. When I was awakened by my friend and the doorbell, he pointed out that I had the same cut from....  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - OFFICE - MINUTES LATER  
  
  
We continue the shot, almost to his right side.  
  
  
JACOB-  
...she told me I had "something wonderful". She gave me the card and told me that I had an appointment with you, so I came to see if what she said was true. And that's about it.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DR. ROLLINS  
  
  
He has his head propped up on his left hand, giving a curious look of both interest and doubt from what Jacob told them.  
  
  
FREDERICK-  
Hmm.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DR. MONROE  
  
  
Selah is also looking at him curiously, but with more concern.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Do you believe all of it?  
  
  
Jacob looks at Dr. Monroe.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Honestly, I don't know what the hell to believe.  
  
SELAH-  
But that is an....  
  
JACOB- (cutting in, finishing up for her)  
... incredible story to believe. I know.  
  
  
Jacob looks at Dr. Rollins.  
  
  
JACOB-  
What do you think, Doc? Am I going insane or is it all a dream?  
  
  
Dr. Rollins rubs his face, not sure how to answer it.  
  
  
FREDERICK-  
So, this woman... Korinea is it?  
  
  
Jacob nods.  
  
  
FREDERICK-  
This Korinea, who is she?  
  
JACOB-  
I have no clue. I was hoping that you guys could tell me. She told me you were the best in this field.  
  
FREDERICK-  
I don't believe I know a Korinea. That's name I would remember.  
  
SELAH-  
The same here. I've never heard that name before.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Nevertheless, you think your dreams alter the TV show. And you also assume that any injuries you receive in your dreams happened to you in real life. That's something worth looking into though.  
  
JACOB-  
Even if it means I'm insane or lying?  
  
SELAH-  
Well, from the scratch on your face, it doesn't look like something that is self-inflicted. Just to be sure, we'll check on you to see if there's anything abnormal about your dreams. If there isn't, then we'll dismiss it as a part of your dream.  
  
JACOB-  
I can only hope that it's a dream.  
  
  
They all get up, and Dr. Rollins leads them out of the office.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - CONTORL AREA  
  
  
We see Dr. Rollins prepping the machinery for their examination. Lights are flashing in no particular sequence, with the occasional beep.  
  
  
INT.: SLEEP STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - SAME  
  
  
Dr. Monroe takes some patches, placing them on Jacob's head. Jacob lies in a chair that looks somewhat like an overstuffed dentist chair. She connects wires to the patches, all of them leading computers off towards the side.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Is this thing safe?  
  
SELAH-  
Yeah, we've tested it on many people before.  
  
JACOB-  
What does this thing do?  
  
SELAH-  
It examines the sleep patterns while you're asleep. It also allows us to view what it is that you are dreaming.  
  
JACOB-  
So, you're saying this thing can let you see what I'm doing in my dream?  
  
SELAH-  
Yeah.  
  
JACOB-  
Who built this thing anyway?  
  
SELAH-  
I did. Part of my degree is in engineering. With the high interest of what the unconscious mind holds, I used both my psychology and engineering knowledge to build these machines. I plan on building a device later on, in which someone in the waking world can enter into a person's dream while they're asleep. I haven't gotten that far yet, but hope to some day. The mathematics for the device is very big. I just have to find the right sequence in order for the device to work.  
  
JACOB-  
What if you got the mathematics wrong?  
  
SELAH-  
Well, it would fry the frontal lobe of both the person asleep and plugged in. But don't worry about it. This machine won't do that. This just gives us the ability to watch, not participate.  
  
JACOB-  
Tell me something. Why are you in this field? You seem.... (trails off)  
  
SELAH-  
What? Too smart for this field?  
  
JACOB-  
I was going to say 'sexy'. (chuckles slightly) Just kidding. What I was going to say was... You seem to be too much... of a caring person for this field. And a little bit sophisticated too.  
  
  
Dr. Monroe chuckles softly.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Ever since I was young, I've been having some dreams that didn't seem to make sense to me. So, I decided to go into psychology in hopes of understanding not only my dreams, but the dreams of others. So, here I am.  
  
JACOB-  
What do you think, Doc? I'm insane?  
  
SELAH- (gives off a reassuring smile)  
Before we go into the main story, let's have a look at the preface.  
  
  
Jacob smiles slightly. Selah takes notice in a slight bulge in Jacob's shirt.  
  
  
SELAH-  
What's that?  
  
JACOB-  
A copy of the summary to the whole episode of "A Clockwork Nebari". I have a copy on me and a copy on the counter in there. Just to be sure its not my mind playing tricks on me. Besides, at least I'd know it's not someone idea of a joke.  
  
  
Selah nods, understanding completely. She smiles a little bit, reaching into her pocket.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Here.  
  
  
She pulls out a small box that looks like a wristwatch. It has a red button on it.  
  
  
SELAH-  
When you're asleep and you want to wake up, hit this button. We'll know that you want out, and we'll wake you up.  
  
  
She puts it onto Jacob's wrist, snapping it into place and straightening it up. She picks up a hypodermic needle, along with a vial of clear liquid. She ciphers some of the liquid into the hypodermic and removes the needle. She pushes on the plunger slightly to ensure that there is no air in the needle or the hypodermic.   
  
  
JACOB-  
Woah, time out... what's that?  
  
SELAH-  
It's something to help you sleep. With this, it takes less time for you to fall asleep.  
  
  
She ties off his arm with a rubber strap, tapping his arm for a vein.  
  
  
SELAH-  
You're not afraid of needles are you?  
  
JACOB-  
No. To quote a T-Shirt I saw in Panama City one time, "Fear not the gun, but the hole it makes."  
  
  
Selah chuckles again, finding the vein. She takes an alcohol pad, swiping his arm to make sure it's clean. Dr. Monroe sticks the needle into his arm, pushing the plunger all the way down. She removes the needle, pulling the strap clear.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Now just relax. It takes a small bit of time for the medicine to kick in.  
  
  
She places the strap on the table, along with the empty hypodermic. She walks out of the lab, exiting through the door.  
  
  
WIDE ANGLE: LAB  
  
  
The lights go out, but a few soft lights are still on to where we can still see Jacob. The chair slowly leans back some, so that Jacob can get more comfortable.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - CONTORL AREA  
  
  
Dr. Monroe takes a seat at a console, facing towards the chair in the other room. She presses a button and a monitor embedded into the console slowly slides up. Some lines come up, it appearing to monitor Jacob's heart rate, stress level, and brain patterns. She looks over at Dr. Rollins, who takes a seat next to her. He presses a button, another panel coming up like Dr. Monroe's. The monitor is completely blank. They both place headsets on, both with microphones. Dr. Rollins flips a switch.  
  
  
FREDERICK- (into headset)  
This is Dr. Frederick Rollins with Dr. Selah Monroe. Subject's name is Norad, Jacob Paul. Subject's age is eighteen. We have all lights on light dim and subject has been given sleeping aid. Testing about to begin. Timer is started... now.  
  
  
Dr. Rollins reaches over off screen.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: BUTTON  
  
  
We see Dr. Rollins press a blue button. We quickly pan up to catch a digital counter, reading all zeros. Now it begins to run, counting up from one.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DR. MONROE  
  
  
We look at her as she speaks into her headset.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Jacob, try to relax.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - SAME  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he closes his eyes. Dr. Monroe's headsets are connected to speakers, in which Jacob can hear in the lab.  
  
  
SELAH- (over speakers)  
The more you relax, the more the examination will go by smoothly.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - CONTORL AREA  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB THROUH WINDOW  
  
  
We can see Jacob hold up his hand, giving thumbs up. It's sign that he got the message.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DR. MONROE AND DR. ROLLINS  
  
  
Dr. Rollins smirks.  
  
  
FREDERICK-  
He seems like he's relaxed. Not.  
  
SELAH-  
We're the second feared most thing, Doctor Rollins. Next to the dentist.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - SAME  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We slowly close in towards Jacob's eyes, almost as if we were falling asleep with him. Everything is silent. We come to a stop, very close to his eyes. We see him open them. Slowly pulling back, we find out that Jacob's surroundings have change.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - MESS  
  
  
We watch Jacob turn on his side, looking around the room.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Okay.  
  
  
He looks at his wrist, finding the wrist control on there. He also feels his chest, checking for the complete summary. It's still there. He slowly gets up off the floor, heading over for the door.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Jacob peek out into the hallway.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Here we go again.  
  
  
He looks off into nowhere.  
  
  
JACOB- (speaking as if he were talking to some higher power, slightly nervous)  
If you're watching this, this is Moya. The living ship I told you about.  
  
  
Jacob looks back down the hallway. He begins to step out, slowly moving down along the hallway.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I'm coming up to a cross section. If I recall correctly, I'm on the tier, or level if you want, where command is.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - CONTORL AREA  
  
  
CLOSE UP: MONITOR  
  
  
We can see the hallway from Jacob's point of view as he walks.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DR. MONROE AND DR. ROLLINS  
  
  
They both look at monitor, watching as Jacob sees things. Dr. Monroe looks over at her monitor.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Doctor Rollins.  
  
  
Dr. Rollins looks over at the monitor in front of Selah, looking at the stats.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: MONITOR  
  
  
We see that Jacob's stress level is normal, as well as his heart rate. However, his brain patterns are way different from what they've seen. The waves are so close that they look more like large blocks than waves.  
  
  
FREDERICK-  
That's impossible.  
  
SELAH-  
It's not impossible. It's sitting right here in front of us. These are normal brain patterns for a person who's awake. It's almost as if he were in another place wide-awake, while being asleep here.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Are you sure that it's not a glitch?  
  
SELAH-  
Of course, it's not a glitch. I built this system myself. There have never been any glitches in it before. And there's none now.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
WIDE-ANGLE: COMMAND  
  
  
We can see Jacob as he peeks into the room.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY - SAME  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he pulls back, pressing his back against the wall.  
  
  
JACOB- (talking again)  
Okay. No one is home. I think I should go see Chiana, see if she's okay and all that.  
  
  
Jacob continues to walk, not sure where the crew and the Nebari have disappeared to.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Man, this is TOTALLY Overlook Hotel spooky.  
  
  
Jacob comes up to a cross section, looking down all directions to be sure that its clear. He picks the one to his left, heading down that way. He's not sure what will happen, but he has a bad feeling about the whole thing.  
  
  
JACOB - (talking)  
I have a very bad feeling about this.  
  
  
He walks a little ways down the hall.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: HALLWAY  
  
  
We see that there is no one in the hallway.  
  
  
ANLGE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He continues on. He is startled by the sound of Rygel chuckling from far behind him, Jacob spinning around to see.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: HALLWAY BEHIND HIM  
  
  
There's nothing there.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he goes to turn around. Without warning, he bumps into something, causing him to let out a startled yelp. He quickly pulls away, backing up quickly. He catches his own foot, tripping himself by accident. He hits the floor hard by landing on his side. He looks up to see what it was that he bumped into.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: AERYN  
  
  
She looks at him, a smile on her face. She is still mind cleansed.  
  
  
AERYN-  
Hello, Norad. Nice to see you aboard again.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob lets out a scream in terror, quickly climbing to his feet in a run. Aeryn chases after him, in a quick stride.  
  
  
WIDE ANGLE ON: HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Jacob run past us with Aeryn following not far behind him.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We follow in front of Jacob as he runs, trying to escape.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB - CONTORL AREA  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: MONITOR  
  
  
We look at the monitor, displaying things from Jacob's point of view as he runs. We can see that he looks back for a brief moment to see Aeryn still in pursuit, in a fast stride. It quickly shoots back towards the hallway in front of him, still running.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DR. ROLLINS AND DR. MONROE  
  
  
They both look at the monitor, almost wondering what is going on. She looks at monitor with Jacob's stats on it.  
  
  
SELAH-  
His stress level and heart rate are climbing fast. What the hell is happening here?  
  
FREDERICK-  
Should we pull him out?  
  
SELAH-  
I don't know.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Jacob comes up to the cross section, not slowing down. He runs across to the hallway opposite of the one he went into. He goes a little ways, before coming to a sliding stop.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: JOHN AND D'ARGO  
  
  
John and D'argo step out into the hallway, both of them with smiles on their faces too, looking as if they were high as kites.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We see him quickly backtrack and then spin around running back to the cross section. He reaches it, running down the hallway towards command. He runs a little ways before coming to a stop again.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: ZHAAN, RYGEL AND VARLA  
  
  
Zhaan and Rygel have smiles on their faces like the others. Varla appears to have an emotionless face. They stand there almost as if they were waiting  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He backtracks like before and spins around running.  
  
  
JACOB- (calling out, hoping that Dr. Rollins and Dr. Monroe catches his drift)  
Mouse, maze... Picture clear!  
  
  
He ends up at the cross section. He has Aeryn coming at him one way, John and D'argo coming at him another, and Zhaan & Rygel with Varla another way. There's only one way to go. He runs down the one opposite to the hallway to command. And nothing. No one else to block his path. He continues to run.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Jacob runs down, passing in front of a storage area. He doesn't have time to stop until he runs into a bunch of boxes. The boxes topple over, lids pop off with various alien items falling out. Jacob staggers a bit, but he quickly regains his balance and continues to run. He runs down the hallway, coming up to a hard right.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He comes around the corner, looking over his shoulder to see if the others are still in pursuit. He continues to run, not bothering to stop. He looks forward, managing to catch what's in front of him. He tries to stop but it's too late.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We see Jacob come up to what appears to be the mouth of the hallway. He has the look of terror, staring downward. He grabs a hold of a cord hanging down on his right side, just as he begins to fall. The cord catches him, keeping him from falling.  
  
  
JACOB-  
WOAH!  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: HANGER  
  
  
We find a massive hanger, with a large third story drop. We can see the transport pods of Moya resting in docking bay. There is a chain about seven yards out, too far for Jacob to reach.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks around.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Well... this is new.  
  
  
Jacob turns around to head back down to the corner so he could get out of there. But before he can do so...  
  
  
ANGLE ON: CORNER  
  
  
Varla, and the mind-frelled five come around the corner, blocking the only path out of there. Jacob stops half way down the hall.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Mr. Norad, I do not plan on harming you. I do plan on helping you. And in return, you can help us.  
  
JACOB-  
Oh, really? By mind-frelling me to where I'm so blitzo I can't tell the difference between my head and my butt?  
  
  
John laughs with joy.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Dude... that was rash. Funny, but rash.  
  
VARLA-  
I'm offering the only option you have at the current moment.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks at her for a moment, and then at the chain hanging far out of the drop off. He looks back at her with the look of worry on his face. He raises his hands in surrender. It's a no win situation by the way it appears. He begins to head towards them. And all of a sudden, Jacob quickly turns around and runs. He runs as fast as his legs can take him, right at towards the drop-off into the hanger. He reaches the end, pushing himself into a jump.  
  
  
ANGLE: OVERHEAD  
  
  
We get a brief shot of Jacob as he goes through the air, his hands stretching out for the chain.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: CHAIN  
  
  
We see Jacob flying towards it, grabbing a hold of it upon contact. He swings forward and backwards, but not on purpose for that. He is hyperventilating, and then he lets out a scream in terror. He stops, looking at the ground far below and then back forward.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I can't believe I just did that!  
  
  
There is the sound of chain coming loose a little bit. The chain drops down about an inch, causing Jacob to look up at what is going on. Little did he release is that the chain is a long one. One end is connected to a support rafter. Its mid-section is also connected to the same rafter, with the remaining chain hangs down. The mid-section appears that it hasn't been tightly secured. He looks straight ahead.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Why does that NOT surprise me?  
  
  
The mid-section of the chain breaks free of its connection, sending Jacob on a Tarzan style swing with Jacob screaming all the way. As it turns out, the end point of the swing is right into the side of a transport pod. Jacob, seeing this, waits until he's low enough to the floor behind letting go. With about 15 feet between him and the side of the pod, he lets go, dropping to the ground feet first. However, when hitting the ground, he twists his left ankle, causing him to land on his side. He wails in pain from his twisted ankle. He claws at the floor, trying to get himself to move. He looks at his wrist, realizing that the recall switch is still there. He flips the covering up and pushes the button.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Get me out. Get me out! GET ME THE FRELL OUT NOW!!!  
  
  
Jacob catches the sound of boots hitting the floor, realizing that they were after him. He claws at the ground again, managing to pull himself along the floor in hopes of getting away. He crawls underneath the second transport pod, crawling out onto the other side. He looks up to find all five of them surrounding him. Tears begin to swell up from fear.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Please get me out....  
  
  
Jacob closes his eyes, expecting for the worst to end.  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - LAB  
  
  
Jacob snaps awake, bolting upright. He inhales deeply, almost as if caught off guard. Dr. Monroe grabs a hold of him.  
  
  
SELAH-  
JACOB! It's okay... it's over. You're awake.  
  
  
Jacob breathes for a brief moment, and then bursts into tears. Dr. Monroe hugs him, trying to comfort him and calm him down.  
  
  
SELAH-  
It's okay. (pause for a few moments) Come on. Let's check you out.  
  
  
Jacob goes to get up out of the chair. But when he applies weight to his feet, he screams in pain, dropping to the floor. Dr. Monroe drops down beside him, wondering what's wrong.  
  
  
JACOB- (in pain)  
My ankle! It's killing me...  
  
  
CUT TO:   
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - OFFICE  
  
  
Jacob sits in the same seat as before, waiting patiently. Dr. Rollins and Dr. Monroe enter into the office, coming in. Dr. Monroe takes the same seat as she did before, while Dr. Rollins walks around to the front of Jacob.  
  
  
SELAH-  
I've checked your X-rays. You've twisted it, but you're lucky you didn't sprain it or break it. The swelling has gone down a bit, so it's obvious that you can walk.  
  
JACOB-  
I'll take that as a good sign.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Jacob. I'd like to talk to you about what happened in your dream. From what we recorded, our information itself states that you were awake, yet still asleep.  
  
JACOB-  
What does that mean?  
  
FREDERICK-  
This is only a small guess. But we think that your consciousness is manifesting itself on another plane of existence that no one else can possibly reach.  
  
JACOB-  
So, just to cut to the chase... Korinea was right.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Yes, she was. We've never encountered such a thing happening before. If this has happened before, the scientific community probably disregarded it.  
  
  
Jacob goes to scratch his chest. His fingers touch the summary that he had kept on him. He had forgotten it was there. He pulls it out from underneath his shirt.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Where's the other one?  
  
SELAH-  
I'll go get it.  
  
  
Dr. Monroe quickly exits out of the room, going to get the summary.  
  
  
JACOB-  
If I shown up in the episode again, this summary would say.  
  
  
Dr. Monroe returns, with the second copy of the summary with her. She hands it to Jacob, who takes it. He flips through the pages of both the summaries at the same time, trying to find any alterations to it. He stops, looking at it.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Oh lord....  
  
  
He rubs his face, leaning back. Dr. Rollins takes both the summaries and compares them. They are in fact different in one part.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Tell me I'm dreaming. PLEASE tell me this is a dream.  
  
  
Dr. Monroe looks at the summaries herself as they are passed off to her by Dr. Rollins.  
  
  
SELAH-  
You're not dreaming, Jacob. This is real.  
  
  
Jacob straightens up.  
  
  
JACOB-  
So, what do I do? What in the world am I going to do? The show's existence lies in my hands. I've got to go.  
  
  
Jacob gets up, about to leave.  
  
  
SELAH-  
Wait a minute! Where are you going?  
  
JACOB-  
I've got to go home. Prepare myself for tonight's dream.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Jacob, what do you plan to do?  
  
JACOB-  
I'm going to try to figure out where that container with the weapons is. And then, I'm going to give the Nebari a run for their money.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Do you realize that the odds of finding that container on a ship that big are?  
  
JACOB-  
I don't care. I've got to stop them.  
  
SELAH-  
Wait a minute, Jacob. There's something that I've experimented with using the machine that might help you. We can program a primary listing.  
  
JACOB-  
A what?  
  
SELAH-  
A primary listing. It's a means in which we can program a listing of objects that you can use in your dreams which you can quickly gain access to by closing your eyes. There is a downfall to it however.  
  
JACOB-  
What's that?  
  
SELAH-  
The maximum limit that I've been able to program as of now is three items. You can only use the item one time, and I can only program it into you one time. I've tried to program another primary list into the same person and they couldn't use it. So, whatever you choose, you better make the best of them.  
  
JACOB-  
Three... Well, you know the old saying, "Three's the magic number".  
  
FREDERICK-  
Okay. Come on. Let's do it.  
  
  
They quickly exit out, heading back into the lab.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - KITCHEN  
  
  
Jacob cooks some instant ravioli from a can, scooping it into a bowl. He appears to be gloomy, not sure about what he'll expect in his dream tonight. He walks over to the table with the bowl, taking a seat. He gets a fork full of ravioli, sticking into his mouth. He thinks while he chews, sitting back in his chair.  
  
  
JACOB-  
The possible last supper and me with no wine.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - COMPUTER ROOM  
  
  
Jacob types on the bulletin board for "Farscape", appearing gloomier as he types.  
  
  
JACOB- (voice over)  
Dear guys. By the time any of you guys read this, I will already be asleep. I'm sorry for screwing things up with "Farscape". I didn't realize what I had done until it was too late. Moby, I know you must hate me for what I done. But I assure you it was an accident. I didn't mean to knock John into the power cell. I didn't mean to screw things up for the show to come to an end. But now it's the darkest hour for all of us. I've got no choice but to face the Nebari, with the eight hours from night to dawn in reality as my time limit. I can only hope that whatever happens tonight in my dreams that it changes things to where the show continues.  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - JACOB'S ROOM  
  
  
We look at Jacob, setting his alarm to go off at 6:30 am. He also sets his watch so that it goes off twenty seconds before the main alarm. He walks over and switches off the light. He heads over to the bed and climbs into it, still wearing his clothes and his shoes. We can still see him, even with the lights off.  
  
  
JACOB- (voice over, continued)  
I don't know if I'll make it. I can only pray that I set things right, even if it means my untimely demise. So, farewell if I don't make it. And I'll see you tomorrow if I do. Your friend, IllusionMaster; true name, Jacob Norad.  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he sits there for a moment, before lying down.  
  
  
JACOB- (in prayer)  
Now I lay me down to sleep... I pray the lord my soul to keep. And if I die before I wake... I... I pray the lord my soul to take.  
  
  
He crosses himself, lying back in his bed. He pulls the covers up to his chin, ready for whatever battle that lies ahead of him.  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - CELL  
  
  
Jacob wakes up in the cell that Chiana was held in, only she's not there. The door is open.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Enter the dreamer.  
  
  
Jacob gets up and quickly exits. He looks out into the hallway, not finding anyone. He quickly disappears out of view as he heads off.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Varla, Chiana, John, Meelak, and Aeryn are there. John and Aeryn stand at two of the consoles, while Varla circles Chiana. Meelak watches.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
I told you already, I don't know where Neri is. I don't know ANYTHING about a resistance and I sure as yotz don't know much about Norad!  
  
  
Varla grabs Chiana's face, squeezing it hard.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Little girl, I have had just about enough with you and your friend who disappears and reappears.  
  
  
Varla pulls out a pulse pistol, placing it at Chi's forehead.  
  
  
VARLA-  
This is your last chance.   
  
MEELAK-  
Varla, stop it. We need her alive.  
  
  
Varla is silent. For a moment, she lowers the gun, walking over to Aeryn who is staring at the console.  
  
  
VARLA-  
You're right, Meelak. We need her.  
  
  
She places the gun at the back of Aeryn's head. However, Aeryn doesn't take any notice, almost as if she doesn't care.  
  
  
VARLA-  
HOWEVER, your friends are expendable.  
  
CHIANA-  
No. Please, don't do...  
  
VARLA-  
Then tell us.  
  
CHIANA-  
I ALREADY TOLD YOU!  
  
  
Varla looks at the back of Aeryn's head, about to pull the trigger.  
  
  
JACOB - (over comm. system, singing)  
"I wanna be an Airborne ranger.. I wanna lead a life of danger!"  
  
  
Varla looks around, caught off guard. Chiana and Meelak are also caught off guard. Jacob's voice came from the comm. system.  
  
  
JACOB- (over comm. and still singing)  
"Before the day I die, there's five things I wanna ride..."  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - NERO CLUSTER  
  
  
Jacob holds what appears to be one of Moya's communicators, connected to several wires in a bundle.  
  
  
JACOB- (continuing to sing)  
"...Lifeboat, rifle, automobile, virgin's mother, and shredded steel!" Hello, ladies and gentlemen, the All-rad Norad is back and he's here to kickass and then some! Varla, I know you're listening you she-bitch. Speak up.  
  
  
INT. MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Varla touches the panel that Aeryn is at, tapping the comm.  
  
  
VARLA-  
I hear you, Norad. You're back again, I see.  
  
JACOB-  
More than you know. So, tell me Varla, are all you Nebari alike? You know, lying, selfish, panyassed thieves that you basically jack up your systems to where everything is peaceful that you don't realize you're stealing the truth from those you subject to mind cleansing. And being so blind to it, that when you even try to look at it, it burns your eyes like staring at the sun? Don't you even recognize such truth?  
  
VARLA-  
We're trying to cleanse the universe of hatred. Of pain as well.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - NERO CLUSTER  
  
  
Jacob shakes his head.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Oh really.. I didn't realize how noble you are. NOT! Sorry, my bulldren detector went off on that. What it is that you're taking away something from everyone that is a god-given right. It's called "free will", you frelling idiot. Get your facts straight. You guys are things that people have the right to have, no matter how unpleasant it may appear to be. You're no saint, Varla. You're a fweaking devil's advocate.  
  
VARLA-  
Really? Then why are you so hostile right now?  
  
JACOB-  
I don't know. I guess it's because you had the gun to Chiana's head, then at Aeryn's head. You know, a LOT of people would be disappointed if you decided to kill either of them or both of them.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Varla circles around the console, examining it in hopes of locating Jacob .  
  
  
JACOB-  
I myself would have to retaliate.  
  
VARLA-  
Interesting. Tell me something, Norad. Do you get along with other humans from your world? From what Crichton told me, you are the one who is mostly disliked.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - NERO CLUSTER  
  
  
Jacob rolls his eyes, listening. He mimics putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Being picked on the most because of being the person you are. Being pushed around. You are weak, Norad. Imagine what it would be like, Norad, having all those who hate you apologize to you, and you forgive them.  
  
JACOB-  
How, Varla? By becoming a mind-frelled zombie of the Nebari? Frell that. You don't know DREN about me. And you know what? It's time for me to stop running. It's time for me to face my fears. So, pucker up, you flat-assed fharbot she-bitch. This is where I fight back.  
  
  
Jacob snatches the comm. so hard that it rips the cords from it. He closes his eyes, holding his hands out.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB'S FACE  
  
  
JACOB-  
One....  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We take notice that the once empty hands of Jacob Norad is now full.. Now with a chainsaw. He opens his eyes, a smile on his face.  
  
  
JACOB- (mimicking Ash from "Army of Darkness")  
Hardware... Shop smart, shop S-Mart!  
  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: "The Last Resort" by Papa Roach.  
  
  
He climbs to his feet, pulling the starter cord for the engine. It roars to life, almost like a monster from an internal slumber. Jacob swings the blade hard, cutting through the bundle. It breaks free, falling to the section below it.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Aeryn smirks, looking at the panel oddly.  
  
  
AERYN-  
Varla, we've lost control of Moya's propulsion system. And we've also lost control over some of life support systems as well.  
  
  
Varla turns looking at the clamshell.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Pilot? Why have we stopped?  
  
  
PILOT comes on the clamshell, looking at his controls off screen.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Moya detects that some of her sections have lost connections from within one of the neroclusters. It appears to be damaged.  
  
VARLA-  
Why didn't you inform us of this? Fix it now.  
  
PILOT-  
You never asked. Besides, without my DRDs, I cannot repair it.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Jacob walks down the hallway, the chainsaw in his hands. Without warning, the chainsaw fades away, leaving Jacob with only two more items in his primary list. He comes up to a cross section, looking to his left and his right, and the hallway ahead of him.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Step forth and wreak havoc.  
  
  
He chooses the hallway to his right, disappearing from view.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
Jacob peeks into Pilot's chamber. Pilot's alone. Jacob enters. Pilot looks up, taking notice of him.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Who are you?  
  
JACOB-  
I'm the wrench in the Nebari's clockwork. In other words, Pilot, I'm one of the good guys.  
  
PILOT-  
How can I be sure?  
  
JACOB-  
If I weren't, would I be here to ask for your help?  
  
  
Pilot looks at Jacob for a moment.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Are you... Sebacean?  
  
JACOB-  
Pilot, do I look like I would be a Sebacean? You think I'm a Peacekeeper?  
  
PILOT-  
Aren't you?  
  
JACOB-  
Hell no. I don't look good in leather.  
  
  
Pilot tilts his head, looking oddly at him.  
  
  
PILOT-  
You are speaking in idiomatic expressions similar to Crichton. You're human, aren't you?  
  
  
Jacob shrugs. He begins to walk up to Pilot.  
  
  
JACOB-  
What can I say, dude? Being an Earthling has its advantages.  
  
PILOT-  
You said you needed my help. What is it?  
  
JACOB-  
First off, the reason why I cut the connections in one of the neroclusters was because I didn't want you to end up hurt. I know that venom stuff is poisonous to you. By killing the connection to impulse, Moya is at dead float without crossing the Nebari border, thereby something you can't control. In a way, it's protecting you from what you want to do.  
  
PILOT-  
You still haven't answered my question.  
  
JACOB-  
I'm sorry, it's just I do things in an around-about way. So, whatever the Nebari ask of you, I need you to follow their instructions.  
  
PILOT-  
What?  
  
JACOB-  
Look, I know they're going to come up with some kind of plan to come after me. If it comes to using Moya's inner tracking system or whatever you call it, use it. The last thing Moya needs is a dead pilot.  
  
  
Jacob begins to leave.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Wait.  
  
  
Jacob stops, looking back at Pilot.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Moya wishes you good luck on your plan.  
  
  
Jacob smiles slightly, surprised that he'd hear such words. He pats on one of Moya's bulkhead near him.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Thanks. I'll try my best not to harm her.  
  
  
Jacob turns and quickly exits out of the chamber, Pilot staring at him even after he's out of his view.  
  
  
PILOT-  
May the creators be with you.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
FADE BACKGROUND MUSIC  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Jacob walks down the hallway, passing the mouth of the hanger bay. He looks inside, stopping. He enters into it. He slowly enters, prepared for any attack.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
He moves around several crates, not sure about who or what to expect. All of a sudden, he hears something from the hallway. He quickly jumps behind some crates. We see Zhaan and Rygel enter into the hanger, looking for any signs that Jacob has been there. We look at Jacob quickly and quietly move behind a larger pile of crates.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: ZHAAN AND RYGEL  
  
  
We get a shot of Zhaan as she steps up to us, looking around the area.  
  
  
RYGEL-  
I do not believe Norad was here.  
  
  
Zhaan doesn't reply. There is a long moment of time, before Zhaan turns around both her and Rygel leaving the hanger.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob goes to get up, when he accidentally knocks over some pipes, which hit the floor with a loud clattering.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: ZHAAN AND RYGEL  
  
  
They both turn looking at the stack of crates not too far away, the crates Jacob is hiding behind.  
  
  
ZHAAN'S POV: THE STACK OF CRATES  
  
  
We zoom in at the crates, almost as if they were the targets themselves.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: ZHAAN  
  
  
We look at Zhaan as she begins to head towards the stack.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: ZHAAN  
  
  
We can see through the gap that Zhaan is coming towards us.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He quickly sits back, pressing his back against the wall behind him. He holds his hands out in front of him, almost as he had a hold of some kind of controls.  
  
  
CLOSE UP: JACOB'S MOUTH  
  
  
We look at Jacob's mouth as he says...  
  
  
JACOB - (almost a whisper)  
Two....  
  
  
ANGLE ON: ZHAAN  
  
  
She is almost at the stack of crates, looking almost like a wall of squares. There is a sound. She stops. It sounds almost like an engine starting up. Not any space ship engine.... A car engine. It revs loud and heavy. Tires squeal and without warning... BAM! A large object smashes through the crates, sending them flying in every direction. We realize its Jacob's Mustang from the real world... This time, the decal on the top of the windshield is visible. It reads "Farscape 2", in solid blue. The car hits hard on the ground, roaring hard at 30 MPH.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We look at Jacob, who has a wide grin on his face.  
  
  
JACOB-  
YEEEAAHHH!!! BABY!  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
Zhaan goes to move, but isn't quick enough. Farscape 2 clips her right leg with its front left bumper, causing her to fly into the hood of the car. She falls off, hitting the ground in a roll. Jacob doesn't stop, aiming the car at Rygel. Rygel just sits there like an idiot. Jacob plows into Rygel.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: WINDSHIELD  
  
  
Rygel slaps against the glass of the windshield.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob cringes.  
  
  
JACOB-  
YUCK!! BUG!  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
He slams hard on the brakes, Rygel flying off. Due to his hover throne, Rygel flies across the room, and slams into a pile of crates, a bit of dust kicking up from the landing.  
  
  
GLIDING SHOT: JACOB  
  
  
We come up from over the front of the Mustang, gliding over to the driver side window of Farscape 2. We look at Jacob, who sits there for a moment. He smiles.  
  
  
JACOB-  
THAT'S for "Throne for a Loss"... SPARKY!  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2   
  
  
ANGLE: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he chuckles. Without warning, the window next to him explodes, a hand grabbing at him.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
We realize its Zhaan. She punched right through the glass of the driver side window to grab Jacob.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FLOORBOARD  
  
  
We see Jacob let off of the brake and floor the gas.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
Farscape 2 lurches, tires squealing. Zhaan is drug along side of the car, apparently along for the ride.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Zhaan has a hold of Jacob's shirt. Jacob punches her in the face, trying to make her let go.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Let go!  
  
  
He rears back and throws a hard punch, causing Zhaan to let go.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
Zhaan falls off, crashing into a crate.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look in at Jacob as he looks back to see if Zhaan is truly off. He looks back ahead of him.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: DOORWAY  
  
  
We see the doorway entering into the bay.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he realizes that there's not enough time for him to stop the car, that it is too big for the hallway and the doorway itself. He closes his eyes, bracing himself for impact.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
We watch as the car charges at the doorway. Without warning, there is a flash of light. It happens so quickly we can barely see it. We soon realize that the full size Mustang is now smaller. MUCH SMALLER!  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob opens his eyes, realizing something's not right. He slams on the brakes, jerking the wheel hard to the right.  
  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Farscape 2 come screeching to a halt. Jacob looks around at the hallway itself. The car itself is so small, that it would be on the same scale as a DRD or a remote control car.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Great. Now I'm in the "Land of the Giants" version of "Farscape".  
  
  
He drives off, heading down the hallway.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
We see Varla standing in front of Pilot. Aeryn and John work on the reconnecting the DRDs to Pilot.  
  
  
VARLA-  
We are hooking up your connection to your DRDs in order to find Norad and to fix the downed connection to the propulsion systems. If you try to use them for anything else, you shall be terminated. Is that understood?  
  
  
Pilot is quiet for a brief moment, wanting to chew her out. But he remembers what Jacob asked of him.  
  
  
PILOT- (very distastefully)  
Yes.  
  
VARLA-  
Good.  
  
ZHAAN- (over the comm.)  
Varla, this is Zhaan.  
  
VARLA-  
I hear you, priestess. What is it?  
  
ZHAAN-  
Rygel and I just had a run in with Norad. He appears to be in some kind of land vehicle, with a four-seating capacity, a round steering mechanism and four round wheels.  
  
RYGEL-  
It is true. It was big, now it's small.  
  
VARLA-  
How small?  
  
RYGEL-  
The size of a DRD.  
  
  
Varla is quiet for a moment, thinking. She looks over at John, who is threading down cable to Aeryn, who is making the connection underneath Pilot.  
  
  
VARLA-  
John.  
  
  
John looks over at her, looking as if he were high as a kite.  
  
  
JOHN- (almost surfer dude accent)  
Yo?  
  
VARLA-  
What is this vehicle that Jacob is driving?  
  
JOHN-  
Uh.... It sounds like a car, cool. Of course, I don't think I can explain it to you...  
  
  
Varla looks at Pilot.  
  
  
VARLA-  
When your DRDs are reconnected, if they spot anything out of the ordinary, ask them to report to you right away.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Farscape 2 come to a stop at a cross section, a DRD resting in the hallway opposite of the one he's in. The DRD is offline; it's eyes not glowing.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob sits there for a moment, resting. He looks around inside the car, hoping to find something to drink. He picks up a motorcycle helmet, kind of like the old style racecar helmets. He looks at it for a moment.  
  
  
JACOB-  
This might be useful.  
  
  
He pulls the helmet onto his head, snapping the strap into place.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE ON: BLUE  
  
  
We look at the DRD as its eyes dim up, being bright and alive one again. To our surprise, it's the DRD that the fans of the show have deemed "Blue", from the blue tape around one of its antenna-like eyes.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
We look at Pilot as he works the consoles.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Alert! Something detected on tier eight.  
  
  
John jumps over the console, looking to see what it is. Varla looks at John.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Is it this "car" thing you were referring to?  
  
  
John smiles.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Yeah, surfer chick. It's the Jacob dude with his tiny wild pony ride. (John chuckles at his own joke)  
  
VARLA-  
Pilot, alert the DRDs who aren't working on repairing the connection to join in pursuit of that car. I want it pinned down.  
  
PILOT-  
Affirmative.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob finishes placing on his seatbelt, a racing harness. He looks up out of the windshield at the DRD across the way.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: BLUE  
  
  
Blue slowly rolls towards him, almost as if it were targeted at him.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He quickly puts on racing gloves, grabbing a hold of the steering wheel. He switches on the radio.  
  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Never Gonna Come Back Down" by BT featuring M. Doughty   
  
  
He looks at the DRD, with coolness to his face.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I should have checked my horoscope this morning!  
  
  
Jacob throws the car into first gear and floors it.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
The Mustang roars at the DRD, Blue picking up speed as well. Farscape 2 hangs a hard right, heading down the hallway with the DRD in pursuit.  
  
  
BLUE'S POV: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We look from the point of view of the DRD, it being targeted on the Mustang.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We get a shot of the car as it roars at us, passing by very quickly.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: REAR-VIEW MIRROR  
  
  
The DRD can be seen gaining in the rearview mirror.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He drives with as much determination, trying to shake Blue off his trail.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We see two more DRDs coming up at Farscape 2's front. It roars in between the two of them, both turning to pursue. However, Blue crashes into the one that was on the right. It backs up, so that the one it crashed into can continue to turn. All three DRDs go after the car, Blue appearing to be the leader of the pack.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: HALLWAY  
  
  
We get an angle on the hallway, as if it were from the front of Farscape 2 as it roars down the hallway.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: WINDSHIELD  
  
  
We look at Jacob, driving as if he were a skilled racecar driver.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2 AND DRDS  
  
  
The Mustang roars by with the DRDs following.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We look at Jacob, who concentrates on the hallway in front of him. His eyes grow wide.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FLOOR BOARD  
  
  
Jacob removes his foot from the gas, slamming hard on the brake with both feet.  
  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We look at the Mustang as it comes to a stop. We pull back some to realize that someone is standing in front of the hallway.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: D'ARGO  
  
  
We look from his feet up until we can see D'argo's smiling face. He talks into his comm.  
  
  
D'ARGO-  
Varla. I've found him.  
  
VARLA- (over the comm.)  
Have fun, D'argo. Pin him down.  
  
  
D'argo begins to walk towards Farscape 2.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob let's out a scream in terror, knowing what a DRD must feel like when they see D'argo.  
  
  
JACOB-  
IT'S D'ARZILLA!!!  
  
  
Jacob throws Farscape 2 into reverse.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We watch as Farscape 2 begins to backup, trying to outrun the massive giant that we know as D'argo. The DRDs that were in pursuit come up from the rear, leaving Jacob with nowhere to go.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We look at Jacob, who is now in a sweat.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE: HALLWAY  
  
  
We look at the hallway as if were now looking from Farscape 2's rear. The DRDs coming up really fast, almost as if Jacob were in a showdown with Blue and the other two DRDs. We quickly turn right, into what appears to be a closed door.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOOR  
  
  
We see the Mustang roar through the small flap in the door for DRD access, going through.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - AERYN'S ROOM  
  
  
To our surprise, Jacob is back in Aeryn's room once again. Jacob pulls the car into a small gap in between the shower and something like a basket that appears to be holding Aeryn's dirty clothing.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DRIVER SIDE OF FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob can see that what appears to be Aeryn's bra is hanging down to the floor. He opens the door, grabs a hold of the bra and yanks hard on it. A small bit of clothing falls from the basket. Jacob quickly closes the door as the clothes land in a pile on top of the car, covering it completely. He switches off the radio and the engine, so that D'argo can't hear him.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOORWAY  
  
  
D'argo pushes the door open, the three DRDs in pursuit enter.  
  
  
D'ARGO'S POV: ROOM  
  
  
We look from one side to the other, not able to see the Mustang.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: D'ARGO  
  
  
He talks into his comm.  
  
  
D'ARGO-  
Uh... Varla? I think I lost him.  
  
  
INT.: PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
Varla sighs in disappointment.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Where did you loose him?  
  
D'ARGO-  
Aeryn's quarters.  
  
VARLA-  
Well, search the whole place from top to bottom. He must be in there somewhere.  
  
  
Aeryn and John stand looking at Varla. She looks at them, thinking.  
  
  
VARLA-  
John, Aeryn. I want you two to go have a little fun. Disable that vehicle if you can by any means necessary.  
  
  
They begin to walk off, leaving Pilot's chambers.  
  
  
AERYN-  
That sounds like fun. Have any ideas?  
  
JOHN-  
Yeah. "Four!"  
  
  
John does a pretend golf swing.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - AERYN'S ROOM  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2 UNDER AERYN'S CLOTHES  
  
  
We see D'argo walk by the car, him not realizing it is covered with clothing.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob is quiet as can be, watching D'argo through a small gap of clothing. He leans back, looking over.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: PASSENGER SIDE WINDOW  
  
  
We can see a tag off of Aeryn's bra. It reads: "Female Underclothing Top: Size C".  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he chuckles. He looks straight ahead.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Well, that's a good bit of trivia.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - AERYN'S ROOM  
  
  
D'argo is down on his knees, looking under the bed.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: D'ARGO  
  
  
Jacob can see D'argo getting down, the perfect time for Jacob to go.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He reaches forward starting the engine. He switches on the radio, with BT and M. Doughty continuing the song.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - AERYN'S ROOM  
  
  
D'argo can hear the engine start up and the music blaring, looking over at the pile of clothes on the floor. Without warning, Farscape 2 rocks out of the clothes pile, the music from the radio blasting loud. He goes to try to block it, only to fail, Farscape 2 rocketing by. The three DRDs in pursuit from before chase after him, Blue back in the lead.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Farscape 2 roars into the hallway through the open door, with the DRDs hot on it's tail.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he drives, trying to outrun his pursuers.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: CROSS SECTION  
  
  
We see Farscape 2 come up, taking a left into another hallway, with four more DRDs joining in on the pursuit. Jacob puts the pedal to the metal, kicking the car into its top speed. Up ahead, a small number of five DRDs have setup something similar to a roadblock.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob throws the car's shifter out of gear.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Farscape 2 turns hard right, going into a side slide. It comes inches away from the DRDs, spinning about, heading at those after him. He flies in between two of them, taking out the right side mirror of Farscape 2. The DRDs scatter to turn around, a few of them crashing into each other.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
The car roars past us, escaping the pursuit of the DRDs.  
  
  
FADE BACKGROUND MUSIC  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
Varla leans forward towards Pilot.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Still no sign of him?  
  
PILOT-  
It's been about seven hundred microts. The only thing I can assume is that he is no longer on board.  
  
VARLA-  
I want those DRDs to find Norad and his vehicle now.  
  
PILOT-  
Are you sure?  
  
VARLA-  
YES! Find him...  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Farscape 2 pull up, stopping next to what appears to be containers. They're small containers, almost as if they were the size of someone's foot at normal size but big enough to fit Farscape 2 into.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks around, not sure where he is. He pulls the car forward.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We see the car pull up, passing a few more containers. There is a small gap, big enough to fit the small size Mustang into in between them. Jacob comes to a stop at the very last one.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DRIVER SIDE  
  
  
We can look at Jacob as he looks around. We can hear the sound of a DRD coming up. Jacob throws the car into reverse.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Farscape 2 backs up as far as Jacob can take it. He comes up to the gap, backing the car into it. The DRD passes by the front of the hallway, trying to find out where Jacob had gone.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We get a front side angle of Farscape 2, Jacob looking out both directions before pulling out. He slowly lets out on the clutch, the car going forward some before it cuts out. It stops. Jacob tries cranking the car, but the engine doesn't fire.  
  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Right Here, Right Now" by Fatboy Slim  
  
  
JACOB-  
You've got to be frelling kidding!  
  
  
He tries it again, no luck. He tries it a couple of more times.  
  
  
ANGLE: HALLWAY  
  
  
Blue comes up to the mouth of the hallway in which Jacob is at. It hasn't yet looked down the hallway to spot him. This little DRD hasn't given up on the chase yet.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: REARVIEW MIRROR  
  
  
We can see the DRD paused, looking for him. We pull back to see Jacob looking up at the mirror and then behind him.   
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We see him quickly turn back around, grabbing a hold of the key.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Please, start!  
  
  
Jacob turns the key, the engine roaring to life.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Blue turns its eyes down the hallway at the car, hearing its engine starting. Farscape 2 peels out, the DRD turning to chase after him. Jacob turns the car to the right, disappearing from view.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
Pilot works at his consoles, Varla looking at him.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Target vehicle visual reinstated. Found on tier four, currently on the move.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Farscape 2 pass by us, about what appears to be eighteen more DRDs joining the pursuit. It pushes Blue back into the middle of the whole group, the little DRD trying to get into a pole position to be in the lead again.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We look at Jacob, who has taken notice of the number of DRDs now in pursuit.  
  
  
JACOB-  
This must be "Every DRD get on Jacob Norad's ass" day!  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
We find John and Aeryn at a cross section far ahead of Farscape 2. Aeryn holds the pipe.  
  
  
AERYN-  
Are you sure this will work?  
  
JOHN-  
(not paying attention) Will what work? (Now paying attention) Oh yeah, yeah. This will work. All you do is say "four" and swing the pipe like this.  
  
  
He does another imaginary golf swing like he did before.  
  
  
JOHN-  
We disable the car, we throw it in a box and we take it to Varla.  
  
AERYN-  
Okay.  
  
  
They can hear the car coming up from way off screen.  
  
  
JOHN- (cheery)  
Okay! Places!  
  
  
John hides on the left side, while Aeryn hides on the right.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
The DRD in front of Blue manages to get up to Farscape 2's left side. Jacob looking over at the DRD as it slams into the side.  
  
  
AERYN- (loud and far off screen)  
FOUR!!  
  
  
Jacob catches the sound of Aeryn's voice, looking ahead.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: WINDSHIELD  
  
  
We can see the cross section coming up. We pan over to catch the pipe swinging down towards us, like a wrecking ball.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
His eyes are wide, a thought quickly passing through his head. He quickly reaches down.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: NITRO SWITCH  
  
  
Jacob flips up the cover and hits the switch. He pushes the button beside that.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Farscape 2's engine revs high as the nitro kicks in, pushing the car up to a faster speed. He outruns the DRD next to him. He goes so fast, that Aeryn misses the Mustang's rear bumper, and hits the DRD next to him. The DRD goes rocketing up into the air, flying right at John's head. It hits him with a loud THUNK! John falls to the floor. Without warning, the DRD lands on John's head and falls off, John giving off a goofy cross-eyed dazed look. Aeryn watches as the others in the pursuit pass by, Blue back in the lead. Aeryn walks over to John, leaning over him.  
  
  
AERYN-  
What are you doing down there? Get up and let's go.  
  
JOHN-  
Woah. Can we do that again?  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob drives the car at higher speeds than what the speedometer can even show.   
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Jacob comes up to a fork in the hallway. Jacob decides to go down the left one, but then realizes where it leads. He tries to go for the right, but he goes in too fast. The car clips the wall, crushing some of the front of the car. It spins out of control before coming to a stop. The DRDs that are still in pursuit come up, stopping a few feet away from the Mustang.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
We see Pilot as he looks at his monitors.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Pursuit has been terminated. Target vehicle has wrecked.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob leans back off the steering wheel, shaking off his dizziness. He was lucky enough to be wearing the helmet or the wheel would have gone right into his brain. He switches off the Nitro, throwing the car into first gear.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
The Mustang's tires squeal as the car spins around and heads down the hallway, the DRDs joining in the pursuit once again.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
We see him stifling a smile from Varla as he says...  
  
  
PILOT-  
Negative. Pursuit has NOT been terminated. Target vehicle still on the move.  
  
  
Varla's face is emotionless.  
  
  
VARLA-  
I'll be in command. Keep me updated.  
  
  
She exits, Pilot watching. As soon as she is out of there, Pilot smiles.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
The badly smashed yet still functional Farscape 2 roars past us, the DRDs still following. Surprising enough, more DRDs come into play, at least sixty DRDs now on Jacob's tail.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Meelak enters, finding Varla checking Chiana's restraints.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Is the ship ready for takeoff?  
  
MEELAK-  
It's being prepped right now. It will be at least half an arn before we'll be able to leave.  
  
CHIANA-  
What makes you so sure that Norad will allow you to leave?  
  
  
Varla looks at Chiana. Chiana has a smile on her face.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
I may not know Norad. But so far, he's been able to stop this ship from getting closer to the border. And by the way it looks, he's beating you at your own game.  
  
  
Varla is displeased with Chiana's behavior. She presses the controls on her brow, causing the collar to administer pain through the collar. Chiana inhales sharply, falling to the floor. Varla takes her finger off, looking at Chiana.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
Farscape 2 roars down the hallway, now about one hundred DRDs in pursuit of the car. The car turns sharply, heading down a long stretch of hallway.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
Jacob has no idea where he's going. He knows that stopping isn't an option for him.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
He passes by an open door, not bothering on stopping.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at him as he drives. His face of determination diminishes as he brings the car to a stop.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: BACK OF THE CAR  
  
  
We look as Jacob steps out, standing. We slowly rise up above him, finding why he had stopped. The containers that he knocked over the last time he was there, the containers of fabrics and clothing, lies on the floor, blocking the hallway from one side to another. They must have not cleaned it up.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He stands there for a moment, thinking. He quickly climbs back into the Mustang, putting it into reverse.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: HALLWAY  
  
  
We watch as Farscape 2 backs up, the sound of Fatboy Slim from the radio echoing throughout the hallway.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We can see him backing the car up, hoping to go into the room with the opened doorway.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: HALLWAY  
  
  
The DRDs from the pursuit come up, passing the door that Jacob was hoping to use to get out of there. Jacob stops Farscape 2, looking at the DRDs. No room to squeeze through or pass around. He's stuck. Aeryn and John come up from behind the DRDs, John rubbing his head from the impact earlier.  
  
  
AERYN- (calling out to Jacob)  
Norad. If you give up now, you shall be forgiven for this rudeness you have shown.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We look at him, as he turns around to face towards the front of the car. He has no choices, except one small thing....  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: CONTAINER BLOCK  
  
  
We can see even though the containers that he knocked over are blocking his path, the lid off of one of them must have landed on one of the boxes that had come a rest, looking almost as if it where a ramp.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob thinks for a moment, not sure if he should even think about it, let alone try for it. He makes a quick decision.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: SHIFTER  
  
  
We watch as Jacob takes it out of reverse, pushing it into first. He flips up the Nitro switch for a second time, hitting the ignition button. He looks out towards the "ramp".  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He licks his chapped lips.   
  
  
JACOB-  
Oh god, I hope the Internet Movie Database is right for once!  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FLOORBOARD  
  
  
Jacob takes his foot off the brake, slamming it into the gas pedal. He lets out on the clutch without thinking twice.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE ON: REAR TIRES  
  
  
We see the tires burn rubber as the car takes off, heading down the hallway.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We watch it as it roars by, the Nitro causing the engine to rev dangerously high.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
ANGLE ON: SHIFTER  
  
  
Jacob throws it into the fourth gear, and then the fifth gear.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: SPEEDOMETER  
  
  
We watch as the speedometer roars past 110 MPH, 120, 130, 140, 150... now basically so fast that it's off the speedometer's ability to read the speed.  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: CONTAINERS  
  
  
We watch from Jacob's point of view as he approaches the "ramp", ready to take it on Evel Knievel style.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE ON: HALLWAY  
  
  
We look at the Mustang as it roars at us, almost like a blur.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He braces himself for the ramp, praying that it works.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We watch it as it goes up the incline and launches itself into the air, flying like a high soaring red eagle. It keeps going, flying off into....  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - STORAGE ROOM  
  
  
The storage room facing the hallway hangs open, the Mustang still in "flight" as it goes. We soon realize that the car has gone further than Eleanor from the remake of "Gone in 60 Seconds", appearing to be setting a new record for jumps.  
  
  
INT.: FARSCAPE 2  
  
  
We watch Jacob cringing, now bracing himself for whatever impact from either a crash or a landing.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - STORAGE ROOM  
  
  
We see that the car is beginning to drop, heading right at an air duct vent. It slams into the duct vent.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - AIR DUCT VENT  
  
  
Farscape 2 and pieces of the vent cover explode into the frame, the car's nose aiming sharply at the ground. It slams front bumper first into the ground, causing the car to land on all four wheels afterwards. But the car keeps going. Jacob quickly turns the wheel hard to the right, the car skidding to a stop.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
The DRDs go to pursue, but they realize that the containers are blocking their path. Before we know it, DRDs are crashing into each other, a few of them flipping onto their side, a big pile up that Aeryn and John can't step around to get after Jacob.  
  
  
JOHN-  
I'm not cleaning up this mess.  
  
  
However, Blue is the only DRD that didn't pursue, a path to the "ramp" still clear. It sits there for a moment, almost as if it were thinking.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - AIR DUCT VENT  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He sits there for a moment, his eyes wide. He breathes hard, sitting back in the seat. He smiles, knowing that he's escaped. He cheers in victory.  
  
  
JACOB-  
YES!!! NIC CAGE, EAT YOUR HEART OUT!  
  
  
He hocks the horn twice, switching the Nitro off.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DUCT  
  
  
We watch as Farscape 2 roars down the duct, still appearing to be functional, yet badly damaged. It's amazing that this Pony is still running, proving that Ford still makes them "Ford tough". A few seconds after we see Farscape 2 disappears from view, Blue drops into the frame, looking down the vent both ways. The little DRD is determined to catch its target and made the jump like Farscape 2 did. It turns and goes down the direction after Jacob, not sure how far ahead the car has gotten ahead of him.  
  
  
END BACKGROUND MUSIC  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
We can see that Chiana is sitting down, with Varla pacing back and forth in front of her. She wants to get off Moya, particularly with how close they are to the border. Chiana looks over at Meelak. He looks at her, taking notice of the "Why won't you do anything about this?" kind of look in her eyes. Meelak just looks at her, and then looks down, almost as if saying, "I'm sorry". Chiana turns back to facing forward, hoping that Jacob can do what he promised to do, and that is save the crew.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
John, Aeryn, D'argo, Zhaan, and Rygel join up in the hallway.  
  
  
D'ARGO-  
Are you all right, John?  
  
JOHN-  
Yeah, dude. I got hit in the head twice with the same DRD. Talk about a rush!  
  
ZHAAN-  
Do you wish for me to look at it?  
  
JOHN-  
What? Na, it doesn't even hurt anymore.  
  
RYGEL-  
Did you run into Norad?  
  
AERYN-  
Yes, Rygel. We did.  
  
ZHAAN-  
We must find Norad. This is the greatest fun I've ever had.  
  
  
Without warning, the Mustang comes flying out of the vent shaft, landing hard. It heads at the group.  
  
  
JOHN- (cheerfully)  
There he is! Get him!  
  
  
They all try to reach for Farscape 2, the car maneuvering clear out of their grasps before they can get him. The car heads down the hallway, the group all running to catch him. There is a toolbox with various tools lying about, one of them making something similar to a pipe ramp. The Mustang looks as if its about to roar past the toolbox when a DRD comes up out of nowhere, blocking Farscape 2's path. It swerves to miss, only to be aimed at the toolbox. It hits the tool that looks like a pipe ramp, the car rocketing into the air, it slowly turning to where it's right side is down towards the ground, it lands hard, flipping onto its roof. The car doesn't stop, no way to control it. Farscape 2 smashes into the wall, exploding into a ball of flame. The wreckage sits there, burning.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: GROUP  
  
  
We watch as they come up to see the wreckage, watching it burn with slight smiles and smirks on their faces.  
  
  
JOHN- (cheerful)  
Woohoo! We got him!  
  
  
They all begin to cheer.  
  
  
JOHN-  
I'll go tell Varla!  
  
  
John runs off, disappearing from view. The others just stand there, watching the car burn.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: WRECKAGE  
  
  
We see the wreckage there for one moment, until it fades away out of existence, almost as if it was never there.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: GROUP  
  
  
They stand there for a moment, then begin to look at each, with slight smiles on their faces when...  
  
  
VOICE - (MALE, Off screen)  
Excuse me?  
  
  
They part to reveal Jacob standing in the hallway, right at the air vent where Farscape 2 exited out. He has what appears to be a remote control unit in his hand. He wasn't in the car.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Have you ever had a case of deja vu that REALLY seemed realistic? I'm having one right now.  
  
D'ARGO- (cheerfully)  
After him!  
  
  
They all begin to run at him. Jacob drops the remote control and runs down the hallway, with the four-mindfrelled crew after him.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: HALLWAY  
  
  
We see Jacob stopping, looking into the open door of a nearby room. He disappears from view as he dives into the room. We watch as the other catch up and go into the room after him. We swing around to find out that they entered into one of Moya's cells.  
  
  
INT.: CELL  
  
  
We watch as they enter to get Jacob. However, Jacob has vanished into thin air.  
  
  
AERYN-  
Where did he go?  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOOR  
  
  
We see the group inside the cell. Without warning, Jacob drops down into view from above the door. Quickly exiting the cell, he hits the controls for the door, causing them to close. They turn and look at the closing with Jacob smiling on the other side.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Man, I tell you guys. But I think that mind cleansing dren has made your IQs drop down to that of four year olds.  
  
ZHAAN-  
Let us out.  
  
JACOB-  
Oh, I will. AFTER I save this ship.  
  
  
Jacob walks off.  
  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2)" by Class of '99  
  
  
INT.: HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE ON: VENT  
  
  
Blue comes out of the vent, still determined to catch it's target. It looks up off screen, almost as if looking at someone. Without warning, a heavy plastic bin comes down, trapping the DRD inside. We can see the box skid across the hallway, running into the wall. We look up at Jacob, a smile on his face.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Man, these DRDs rate down there with EWOKS!  
  
  
He heads down the hallway, disappearing from view.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
Jacob doesn't bother to check to see if its clear, but it is when he enters the chamber. Pilot looks up, glad to see him.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Are you all right?  
  
JACOB-  
Nothing that a bottle of aspirin and some water couldn't cure. Is Moya all right?  
  
PILOT-  
Yes.  
  
JACOB-  
Where's Varla?  
  
PILOT-  
She is in command with Meelak, waiting for their ship to finish being prepped for takeoff.  
  
JACOB-  
I knew they'd try to go for something like that. Can you disable the hanger doors?  
  
PILOT-  
Yes.  
  
JACOB-  
Good. Do it. And keep an eye on the fantastic four in cell 13, will ya?  
  
  
Jacob heads back out, with only hope on his side.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HALLWAY  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
We watch him in slow motion, as he walks down the hallway, not sure about how he's going to finish this. He doesn't care, it seeming almost as if the background song is playing in his head.  
  
  
FADE BACKGROUND MUSIC  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Varla looks over one of the consoles when John enters.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Yo, Varla! Groovy chicky... We got him.  
  
  
  
Varla looks at him  
  
  
VARLA-  
Are you sure?  
  
JOHN-  
Hey man, he drove his car into a toolbox, and crashed into a wall. It exploded on impact like... (mimic explosion sound and size with the use of his hands) BBBBOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! There was nothing left.  
  
  
John walks over to the console where Varla is, doing a little happy dance on the way. Chiana has the look of shock on her face. To her, the only hope of possible rescue is gone.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Well, congratulations, Crichton. You've made us proud.  
  
JOHN- (joyful and sheepishly)  
Ah, stop it, stop it... You're making me blush!  
  
VOICE- (off screen)  
Blush all you want, pinhead!  
  
  
ANGLE ON: DOORWAY  
  
  
We find Jacob standing in the open door, armed with a pipe. We're not sure if this is the third and final object in Jacob's listing. Chiana herself is surprised and glad, for it appears hope has been restored.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: VARLA  
  
  
She is surprised to find him there.  
  
  
VARLA-  
John, get him.  
  
  
John begins to head towards Jacob. Jacob holds the pipe like a baseball bat, swinging it. He hits John in the head. He does it again, knocking John's head the opposite way of his previous swing. He swings again; causing John to drop to his knees Jacob holds the pipe down, rears it back and swings it like a golf club. The hit sends John flying into the air and down hard onto the floor.  
  
  
JACOB-  
FOUR indeed!  
  
  
Varla quickly moves over, grabbing a hold of Chiana. She pulls out the pulse pistol from before, holding it to Chiana's head.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Drop the pipe.  
  
  
Jacob holds it, almost as if ready to swing. He then lowers it, doing what she asked. It hits the floor with a clank.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Where in yotz did you get that? You're not supposed to have that. Hell, I'm not suppose to be here, never was.  
  
VARLA-  
You have become a major irritation to my being, Mr. Norad.  
  
JACOB-  
I'm glad to know that. Is there anything else I could possibly do to razz you? (smacks himself in the head) What am I saying? I'm the good guy! The good guy ALWAYS wins. So, how about we make an exchange?  
  
VARLA-  
An exchange? Do you not realize that I am the one who is about to win?  
  
JACOB-  
No, Varla, you're not. You leave Moya on your ship with your pal Meelak without Chiana or any of the others... And I'll let you live. Sounds like a simple exchange to me.  
  
VARLA-  
You don't know whom you are dealing with, foolish child.  
  
JACOB-  
Oh, I do. A completely frelled up... self-centered... disease spreading TRELK!  
  
VARLA-  
I'm not infected with any diseases.  
  
JACOB-  
Or so you think. Chiana and Neri didn't know that they were infected when they were sent out. How do you know you're not? You never thought about THAT did you?  
  
  
Varla is quiet, thinking about the possibility.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Your government has a way of sticking it in and breaking it off, Varla. How do you know they haven't frelled you up?  
  
  
John staggers to his feet and attacks Varla from behind. Chiana gets away, heading over to Meelak, who hides her behind him. John and Varla struggle for pulse pistol, trying to dominate each other on who should possess it. Jacob watches, not able to do anything about it. He quickly picks up the pipe, getting ready to hit Varla. However, Varla hits John smack dab in the head, knocking him onto the console. Varla aims quickly at Jacob, a look of cold determination on her face. Jacob realizes he can't hit her, because the moment he even tries to swing, she'll fire without thinking twice about it. Jacob lowers the pipe, setting it back down on the floor. John straightens up, climbing to his feet again. He limps over to Jacob.  
  
  
JOHN-  
So much for that idea.  
  
JACOB-  
John? You're back?  
  
JOHN-  
Yeah. That lick by the DRD had only jogged my self-control for a second. But it was your hits with the pipe that shorted out that mind-cleansing device.  
  
JACOB-  
It's about frellin' time.  
  
VARLA-  
Well, now... What a predicament you're in now, Crichton. After I dispose of your friend here, I may have to cleanse you for a second time before heading across the border.  
  
  
Jacob puts his hands behind his head, almost as if he was surrendering. John looks at him, and does so himself.  
  
  
MEELAK-  
We're not going anywhere.  
  
  
Meelak pulls out the energy weapon that they had used on John and Chiana at the beginning of the episode, aiming it at her.  
  
  
VARLA-  
What are you doing?  
  
MEELAK-  
Put down the pulse pistol. I have this thing set on high.  
  
  
Varla goes to put the gun down, but she quickly whips it around and fires.  
  
  
  
ANGLE ON: MEELAK AND CHIANA  
  
  
Meelak takes the shot to the arm, him leaning back to be sure that he still has Chiana covered.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: VARLA  
  
  
She brings the pistol around, aiming towards the camera.  
  
  
VARLA-  
Any last words?  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah... "If thy right eye offends thee...."  
  
  
Without warning, Jacob pulls out a .45 Magnum from behind the top of his back, firing it in one shot.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: VARLA  
  
  
Her head whips back, almost as if it were in pain... But its not. She doesn't scream or make any noise. Her head lowers to reveal that her right eye is no long there... A bullet hole is what remains. She drops to her knees, still aiming the pulse pistol at Jacob. She falls onto her side, resting on her back. Her mouth hangs slightly open, almost as if it were the way she originally died in the episode before Jacob ended up on board.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
The Magnum fades away, the last item on his list. John looks at his hand, appearing amaze by what he saw happen.  
  
  
JACOB-  
"... Pluck it right out."  
  
  
ANGLE ON: MEELAK AND CHIANA  
  
  
Meelak covers his arm where the shot from the pulse pistol entered, Chiana helping him up.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
Jacob searches Varla, looking for whatever key it is to unlock the collars. But he finally looks at the controls on Varla's head, tapping the last button. Simultaneously, the collars that Chiana and John are wearing unlock and fall free from their necks.  
  
  
PILOT- (over the comm.)  
Norad, are you there?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah, Pilot. I'm here.  
  
PILOT-  
The collar that I was wearing has come free. Does this mean that you've won?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah.  
  
  
Meelak releases the cuffs from Chiana's hands with his good arm. He looks at Jacob.  
  
  
MEELAK-  
You've done well. The resistance could use someone like you.  
  
JACOB-  
Like me... I'm a loser.  
  
  
There's a slight pause...  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Well... You could've fool me.  
  
  
Jacob shrugs, picking up the pulse pistol from off the floor. He looks over at Meelak  
  
  
JACOB-  
You've shown Chiana the message from her brother, right?  
  
MEELAK-  
Yes.  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. Get in your ship, limp across the Nebari border, and tell them that all of your crew was dead. The wound should be useful as proof.  
  
  
Meelak nods. He holds out his good hand, wanting to shake Jacob's. Jacob looks at it and up at him. He takes it, shaking it.  
  
  
MEELAK-  
A loser you may be... But a fine winner you truly are.  
  
  
Meelak leaves, heading out of the room.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Hey.... Hey wait a microt!  
  
  
She chases after him. John still stands there.  
  
  
JACOB-  
John.  
  
JOHN-  
What?  
  
JACOB-  
Stop Chiana, she's trying to go with him.  
  
  
John quickly receives the message, chasing after Chiana. Jacob is left alone, standing there in silence.  
  
  
PILOT-  
Are you all right?  
  
  
Jacob looks up to catch Pilot's image in the clamshell.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah. I'm fine.  
  
  
Jacob takes a seat on the table, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Open the hanger doors, Pilot. Make sure that Meelak can leave.  
  
PILOT-  
It is done.  
  
JACOB- (to himself)  
We jump to...  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
We see Meelak entering, with Chiana following not too far behind him.  
  
  
CHIANA-   
I'm coming with you!  
  
MEELAK-   
Neri asked me not to bring you. He's my leader. I do what he says.   
  
  
He goes to leave, but Chiana runs to him.  
  
  
CHIANA-   
No, hey hey hey!   
  
  
She manages to grab him and touches his face.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Neri doesn't know what he's talking about. All right? I'm three cycles younger than him and I had to teach him how to... how to cinch his shoes.  
  
MEELAK-   
I believe Norad is right, if I limp across the Nebari boundary, and tell them we were attacked and everybody else was killed they might believe me.   
  
  
He begins to walk away from her. He then pauses.  
  
  
MEELAK-  
And, I still have information vital to the resistance.  
  
  
John comes into the bay just as Chiana gets much louder.  
  
  
CHIANA-   
But I want to help!!  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Jacob sits there, repeating what he saw from the first time  
  
  
JACOB-   
"Chiana, he's right. It's for the best, if you go into Nebari territory..."   
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
Jacob's repeating of the dialogue is right on key as John finishes.  
  
  
JOHN-  
...you will be recognized and arrested.   
  
  
John places his hands on his hips, Chiana stares at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
CHIANA-   
Ne.. Neri's alive (Smiles lightly) I just gotta -   
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Jacob continues, mimicking the dialogue exactly.  
  
  
JACOB-  
"I want to see him." "I understand, but you cannot compromise what he's doing."   
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
Jacob is right on queue with John as John speaks.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Your brother's alive. He's alive. Take that. It's more than what you had yesterday.  
  
  
Chiana shakes her head slightly, a smile across her lips.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
I want to go to him.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
A tear slowly rolls down Jacob's eye.  
  
  
JACOB-   
"I know..."  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - HANGER BAY  
  
  
John doesn't show much emotion to what he is saying.  
  
  
JOHN-  
But since when do people like us get what we want?  
  
  
The ship is heard powering up, Chiana looks to it, a tear falling down her cheek. Meelak's vessel lifts in the docking bay. She turns back to Crichton and they embrace. He holds her as they walk back to the corner. Sounds like she is crying as Crichton rubs her back.  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - COMMAND  
  
  
Jacob is silent for a moment.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Fade to black.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - CELL AREA  
  
  
Jacob comes up, looking into the cell on the others. Aeryn holds one of the collars, the others piled up on the floor in the center of the cell.   
  
  
JACOB-  
You all back to normal?  
  
AERYN- (rubbing her neck)  
Yes.  
  
JACOB-  
Okay, I have to quiz you one at a time just to be sure. Aeryn, what planet is John from?  
  
  
Aeryn looks at him oddly.  
  
  
AERYN-  
Earp.  
  
  
Jacob cracks a smile.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. D'argo, What beats paper?  
  
D'ARGO-  
Rock or scissors.  
  
  
Jacob nods.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Zhaan, what was the "private moment number" that John interrupted you in when Traltixx came on board, when you and the others were in the center chamber?  
  
ZHAAN-  
I don't remember.  
  
  
Jacob chuckles  
  
  
JACOB-  
Good. Because Traltixx had a big effect on you that you didn't even know what you said. Rygel, you smelly little helium fart bag.... What are three of John's nicknames for you?  
  
  
Rygel scrounges up, not wanting to answer, but he breaths a sigh of disappointment.  
  
  
RYGEL-  
"Sparky", "Fluffy" and "Buckwheat"... Whatever that means.  
  
  
Jacob nods.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Welcome back to yourselves.  
  
  
Jacob hits the controls for the door, opening them. They all file out in no particular order.  
  
  
JACOB-  
D'argo, Zhaan... I want to apologize for hitting you guys. Zhaan, double that apology for hitting you with my car... And in your face twice more.  
  
ZHAAN-  
No need for apology. You were only defending yourself.  
  
D'ARGO-  
You're apology is accepted nonetheless.  
  
RYGEL-  
What about me? You owe me an apology!  
  
JACOB-  
Rygel.... Shut up.  
  
  
Jacob walks down the hallway, both Zhaan and D'argo looking at him. They look at each other.  
  
  
D'ARGO-  
I guess not all humans are like Crichton.  
  
ZHAAN-  
Some things they are.  
  
  
They smile as they head off, Rygel pouting.  
  
  
RYGEL-  
I am NOT smelly.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - MESS  
  
  
Jacob enters to find Chiana, who is crying silently. She takes notice of Jacob, turning away so that he doesn't see her.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Go away.  
  
  
Jacob walks over and sits down next to her.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Chiana, look at me.  
  
  
She doesn't want to. Jacob leans forward some, being concerned.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Please?  
  
  
Chiana slowly turns to look at Jacob, revealing that she has been crying some.   
  
  
JACOB-  
Here... Let me wipe those tears away.  
  
  
Jacob pulls out a napkin from his pocket, and wipes tears away from her face.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I know how you feel Chiana.  
  
CHIANA-  
You don't know how I feel. You don't know me very well.  
  
JACOB-  
I know more about you than you think. I know more about this ship, of the others, the Peacekeepers, the Nebari and then some.  
  
  
Jacob puts the napkin down on the table.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Honestly, right now you and I have a small thing in common.  
  
CHIANA-  
What's that?  
  
JACOB-  
We both have brothers who have excluded us from their life at the current time.  
  
  
Chiana looks at him.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
You have a brother? You mean there's another Norad?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah. My older brother William.  
  
  
Chiana looks at Jacob silently, still sad, and curiously.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Want to tell me about it?  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. A few years back, William had finished high school, the third of four institutions for education of kids. He got accepted to a college that was far away from where we lived. He didn't call, nor did he write to us.   
  
  
His eyes begin to water up some at this point.  
  
  
JACOB-  
A few months back, my mom died. He... ah... He didn't show up for the funeral. It's been quite some time since I last saw him. So, as you can see, I know how it feels. I know the reason why you were crying before I came in. But like John said, "You're brother's alive. Keep that". We both have experienced the same thing, that empty feeling of rejection. Only you were so lucky to receive a message from him. But my rejection wasn't for my safety.  
  
  
Tears begin to roll down Jacob's face. Chiana's mouth hangs slightly open, surprised by what Jacob has told her. She looks down at the napkin, slowly picking it up. She wipes the tears from Jacob's face, just like he had done for her.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
You.... You do know. I didn't know that.  
  
JACOB-  
It didn't hit home to me the first time, because I didn't catch it. But it did the second time, when I was in command.  
  
  
Chiana put the napkin down on the table, smiling slightly.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Hey... You can cheer up some. You rescued Moya, and you rescued all of us. You're a hero.  
  
JACOB-  
I'm no hero. I'm a loser.  
  
CHIANA-  
You're a hero to me.  
  
  
Jacob looks at Chiana for a moment, nodding.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Maybe I am a hero. At least a hero here.  
  
  
He is silent for a moment.  
  
  
JACOB-  
This reminds me of an assignment I had to do in class at the school. The teacher had several words that we had to make a complete sentence with. For example, there was "life", "death", "hate", "war", and a few others. There was also "love". We had to make five sentences with that word. And this reminds me of the five sentences I wrote for love. "Love is letting yourself relax." "Love is sweeter than any type of candy." "Love is both a weakness and a strength." "Love is never forgetting someone." But the last one is something I think you should remember, because its something I haven't forgotten.  
  
CHIANA-  
What is it?  
  
JACOB-  
"Love is not being afraid to let someone go."  
  
  
There is a silence in between them. Chiana nods, understanding what Jacob is saying. Jacob checks his watch.  
  
  
CLOSE-UP: WATCH  
  
  
The watch reads 5:45 am, twenty-five minutes till his alarm clock goes off.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks back at Chiana, sitting his arm down on the table.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Chiana?  
  
CHIANA-  
Yeah?  
  
JACOB-  
The only things we all have in life are moments. They may be small... but they should be important to all of us as anything else that is.  
  
CHIANA-  
You know, you sound kinda old for your age.  
  
JACOB-  
Well, going to a school where other teenagers act like children, you have to be the adult sooner or later.  
  
  
Chiana smiles, Jacob nodding.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: MOYA - PILOT'S CHAMBER  
  
  
Everyone is gathered in Pilot's chamber, shaking Jacob's hand.  
  
  
JOHN-  
Thanks for saving our butts.  
  
JACOB-  
Anytime.  
  
  
Zhaan gives Jacob a slight hug. D'argo shakes Jacob's hand.  
  
  
D'ARGO-  
I hope your neck is all right.  
  
JACOB-  
My... Oh, dude. That was like, two days ago for me.  
  
  
Aeryn doesn't hug or shake Jacob's hand.  
  
  
AERYN-  
Thank you.  
  
  
Jacob salutes her, U.S. Army style. Aeryn looks at him oddly. She looks over at John.  
  
  
JOHN-  
He saluted you, the way the Army back home does.  
  
  
Aeryn looks back at Jacob, saluting him the same way. Jacob smiles. He moves over to Rygel.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Rygel, keep holding in that helium.  
  
  
Rygel just looks coldly at him. Chiana is next. She hugs him slightly and looks at him.  
  
  
CHIANA-  
Will you be coming back?  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah... Yeah, I think so.  
  
  
She smiles, Jacob returning one as well. He looks over at Pilot.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I'll see you around, Pilot.  
  
PILOT-  
The same to you, Norad. Moya wishes to say, "You are welcome on board at any time."  
  
JACOB-  
Let Moya know that I'll be a regular... Well sort of.  
  
  
Pilot smiles. The watch's alarm goes off, letting Jacob know it's almost time to go.  
  
  
JACOB- (hitting the alarm off button on his watch)  
Twenty second warning.  
  
  
He backs up some onto the catwalk, preparing to wake up.  
  
  
JACOB- (sings)  
"Carry on my wayward son... There'll be peace when you are done... Lay your weary head to rest... Don't you cry no more... "  
  
  
He smiles, just as the echoing of his alarm clock comes in time.  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - JACOB'S ROOM  
  
  
The alarm is going off, Jacob waking up from sleep. He sits up in his bed, turning off the alarm clock.  
  
  
INT.: PETERS RESIDENCE - COMPUTER ROOM  
  
  
Jacob logs onto the Internet and pulls up the "Farscape" website called "Escape to Farscape", checking the summary section on how the episode ends. It includes everything that happened, from the chase by the DRDs to the saying goodbye. The show has been rescued from its ending. Jacob quickly jumps to the Bulletin Board, checking on his message. It's the same message, nothing changed. However, there is a reply by MoBy. It reads: "IM, you are forgiven."  
  
  
JACOB-  
Thank you.  
  
  
EXT.: PETER'S RESIDENCE - FRONT PORCH  
  
  
Jacob sits, watching the sunrise. Until now, watching the sunrise would be something that Jacob never considered doing for a long time. The wind blows, carrying a soft sweet smell of autumn along with a bit of nippy air. We hear the sound of a car engine coming up. Jacob looks to see...  
  
  
JACOB'S POV: TIM'S TRANS-AM  
  
  
We can see Tim's Trans-Am pull up the road, turning into the driveway. Tim pulls up next to the real "Farscape 2", looking exactly like the one in his dream prior to him smashing it up and all. Tim gets out and walks over to Jacob.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: STEPS  
  
  
We watch as Tim takes a seat on the steps next to Jacob.  
  
  
TIM-  
Hey dude.  
  
JACOB-  
Hey.  
  
TIM-  
Dude, I'm glad today is an in-service day.  
  
JACOB-  
Yeah.  
  
  
Tim looks at Jacob.  
  
  
TIM-  
You all right? You still having "Farscape" dreams?  
  
JACOB-  
I'm all right. I guess I must have slept heavy.  
  
  
Tim chuckles. Tim looks at the sunrise.  
  
  
TIM-  
Have you seen anything so beautiful?  
  
JACOB-  
I haven't in quite some time.  
  
  
Tim and Jacob sit there, watching the sunrise quietly.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT.: SLEED STUDY CENTER - DREAM STUDIES AND LABS - OFFICE - LATER  
  
  
Dr. Rollins and Dr. Monroe look at their copy of the summary, reading the new changes to the summary. They still have the summary that Jacob had on him when he went to sleep there.  
  
  
SELAH-  
You feeling okay?  
  
JACOB-  
Never better. Even though I had a rough time in my sleep, I feel re-energized like a rechargeable battery. Honestly, I wouldn't have made it without that list you programmed into my head before I left yesterday. I, a part of the "Farscape" community, would like to humbly thank you for what you've done. How can I ever repay you guys?  
  
FREDERICK-  
Well, Dr. Monroe and I have been talking... And we'd like to see you here. You're capability to change an actual show is interesting. We'd like to study this more. We're not asking for much, just a bi-monthly checkup and study.  
  
JACOB-  
You want me to come here twice a month?  
  
SELAH-  
Yes. We want to know more about this. You're unique. And that is something hard to come by these days. We'll always be here. We'll be the only two who will know about it in the scientific community. No Nobel prizes for us. What do you say?  
  
  
Jacob thinks for a moment.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Only one condition.  
  
FREDERICK-  
Name it.  
  
JACOB-  
We call each other by our first names.  
  
  
Jacob smiles. Dr. Monroe chuckles some.  
  
  
SELAH-  
That's agreeable, right Fred?  
  
FREDERICK-  
That's um... "cool in my book".  
  
  
Jacob chuckles, getting up. He looks at the both of them.  
  
  
JACOB-  
See you in two weeks.  
  
  
He leaves. As he leaves, both Dr. Rollins and Dr. Monroe look at each other, and then they high-five each other.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT.: BROWNING UNIVERSITY - CAMPUS PARKING LOT  
  
  
Jacob walks out to his car, pulling out his keys to unlock it.  
  
  
VOICE-  
Lean machine.  
  
  
Jacob turns to find Korinea, a small smile on her face.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Hey you.  
  
KORINEA-  
I wanted to congratulate you on how you worked yourself last night. A very good job you did.  
  
JACOB-  
Thanks. I guess it's in the genes.  
  
  
Jacob opens the door, looking at her.  
  
  
JACOB-  
I take it you're still not going to tell me about yourself?  
  
KORINEA-  
Not as of yet. We still have a long ways to go before you find out.  
  
JACOB-  
Okay. I won't ask you again. Asking for your name is like asking another woman how much she weighs.  
  
  
Korinea laughs, smiling warmly at him.  
  
  
KORINEA-  
So, what's it like being a dreamer?  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: "Camera One" by Josh Joplin Group  
  
  
We look at Jacob as he looks at her, a moment a silence before he speaks.  
  
  
JACOB-  
Just like being awake.  
  
  
He gets into his car, closing the door.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: MIRROR  
  
  
The spot that Korinea was standing in is now empty.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: JACOB  
  
  
He looks at the mirror, a slight smile on his face. He sits there for a moment, looking out to nowhere.  
  
  
JACOB-  
A long journey ahead.  
  
  
He starts the engine of the car.  
  
  
ANGLE ON: OVERHEAD  
  
  
We watch as Farscape 2 pulls out of it spot and slowly pull out of the lot.  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
EXT.: HIGHWAY  
  
  
We are behind the car, watching as it speeds off down the road. Jacob Norad, with many dreams ahead of him, unaware of what the future, fate, and destiny has in store for him.  
  
  
FADE TO:  
  
  
BACKGROUND COLOR: BLACK  
  
  
BEGIN ENDING CREDITS:  
  
  


**Directed by Rowan Woods**  
  
**Written by Code Breaker**  
  
**Based off the episode "A Clockwork Nebari" written by Lily Taylor**  
  
**Based on the TV series "Farscape", created by Rockne S. O'Bannon**  
  
**Real World Characters**  
_Elijah Wood as Jacob Norad  
Wes Bentley as Tim Dorril  
David Duchovny as Dr. Frederick Rollins  
Jennifer Lopez as Dr. Selah Monroe  
Laura San Giacomo as Korinea  
Bonnie Hunt as Glenda Peters  
Helen Hunt as Shelly Norad  
Devon Sawa as William Norad_  
  
**"Farscape" Characters**  
_Ben Browder as John Crichton  
Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun  
Anthony Simcoe as D'argo  
Virginia Hey as Zhaan  
Gigi Edgley as Chiana  
Jonathan Hardy as the voice of Rygel  
Lani John Tupu as the voice of Pilot  
Malcolm Kennard as Meelak  
Skye Wansey as Varla_  
  
**Edited by** Bodiccea  
  
**Executive Producers**  
_Rockne S. O'Bannon  
Brian Henson_  
  
**Producers**  
_Code Breaker  
DaniRoyer  
Bodiccea  
Gray3  
Oreofic  
MOONKISSED_  
  
  
**Pilot, Rygel, large scale and small scale DRDs, small scale Farscape 2 Mustangs, and props created by**  
The Jim Henson Creature Shop  
  
  
**Farscape 2 vs. DRDs Chase Stunt Sequences Coordinator**  
Johnny Martin  
  
**Stunt Coordinator**  
Guy Norris  
  
**Large Scale DRD Stunt Drivers**  
Joel Kramer  
Janet Brady  
Kenny Endoso  
Freddie Hice  
John Meier  
  
**Full Scale Farscape 2 Mustang Stunt Drivers**  
Elijah Wood  
Dustin Meier  
Shawn Robinson  
Joe Bucaro III  
  
**Full Scale "Farscape 2's Freedom Flight" Jump Stunt Rigger**  
John Cade  
  
**Small Scale "Farscape 2's Freedom Flight" Jump Stunt Rigger**  
Dave Elsey  
  
**Camera Operators**  
John Caravan  
Paul Mullenix  
Richard Shelby  
Henry Lowenstein  
Bill Graham  
  
**Episode Soundtrack**  
_"Sweet Dreams"_  
By Marilyn Manson  
  
_"The Last Resort"_  
By Papa Roach  
  
_"Never Gonna Come Back Down"_  
By BT featuring M. Doughty  
  
_"Right Here, Right Now"_  
By Fatboy Slim  
  
_"Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2)"__  
By Class of '99  
  
__"Carry On"_  
By Kansas  
  
_"Camera One"_  
By Josh Joplin Group  
  
**Video Clips**  
_"Farscape"  
Episode: "A Clockwork Nebari"_  
Directed by Rowan Woods  
Written by Lily Taylor  
  
_"A Nightmare on Elm Street"_  
Written and Directed by Wes Craven  
  
_"Gone in 60 Seconds"_  
Directed by Dominic Sena  
Written by Scott Rosenberg  
Based on the original 1974 film, written and directed by H. B. Halicki  
  
**Special Thanks**  
DaniRoyer  
Gray3  
Bodiccea  
ElectronicWhisper  
Oreofic  
MOONKISSED  
Dachief  
Redbird  
Amianda  
ClaudiasLoveSlave  
The Whole Group from the Sci-Fi Channel's mIRC #Farscape chat  
The cast and crew of "Farscape" (for bringing us a great show)  
Rockne S. O'Bannon and Brian Henson for "Farscape" (for allowing us to see such a great show)  
  
  
_All Full Scale 1997 Ford Mustangs were provided by the Ford Motor Company  
The Casio Illuminator was provided by Casio  
Computers provided by Dell Computers  
Shot on Location in Madison County, Florida  
Shot on Location in Valdosta, Georgia  
Shot on the Sound Stages at Homebush Bay in Sydney, Australia  
  
No real DRDs were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
All head injuries to John Crichton were purely coincidental.  
Please do not try to perform the jump shown in this fic, you may hurt yourself doing so.  
  
Any similarities between the characters in this fic and any real people living or dead are purely coinidental._  
  
  
**_RIP: FARSCAPE: DREAMER_  
1999-2002  
It was fun while it lasted.**  



End file.
